


Fixing The Broken

by SagittariusZodiac99



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagittariusZodiac99/pseuds/SagittariusZodiac99
Summary: Tsuki is a 24 year old student training to be a nurse. But after the divorce of her parents, she had a change of plans. So, she had a new dream of becoming a Pokemon master. Her cousin Kukui lives there and she cannot wait to meet him! While her time there, she meets new friends and Team Skull. Soon, Tsuki meets the leader of the gang who’s name is Guzma. Their first impression on each other weren’t great.. As he stole one of her Pokemon and almost sold it before fighting to get it back. While they were fighting back she goes to hit him, but flitches and stares at her with fear in his eyes. Tsuki knows that look from anywhere, the scared look he gives her tells the whole story. He runs away leaving her Pokemon behind. But she is determined to go back and find him.





	1. Welcome To Alola!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I didn't think I would be doing this... But... Well, I have gotten inspired by many other fanfics people made. 
> 
> Ehhh, hope you enjoy this? xD
> 
> Oh, even though in the Summary Tsuki is 24, in the first few chapters she's 23 years old because her birthday is going to be soon.

3rd POV:

 

Tsuki Akaito is sound asleep from her bed, then suddenly she was awoken by her mother. "Sweetie... It's time to wake up. Did you forget that we're leaving Kanto to go to Alola?" Tsuki grudgingly opened her eyes and yawned ".. Sorry mama I was just so excited to go that I could hardly sleep all night.." her mother kindly smiled and spoke, "Well, let's hurry so we won't be late for our plane." after that her mother went out of her room to start getting her bags for the move. Tsuki didn't want to move away from Kanto, it was her childhood. But after the nasty divorce with her parents, her mother thought it was best to move back into Alola with her nephew Kukui. She never met her grandparents from her mother's side because they're always busy in Sinnoh. Although, they always sent her very extravagant gifts on her birthdays and other holidays.

Tsuki sighed and got out of her bed. She had her luggage already prepared to be carried onto the airplane. Tsuki went to the bathroom to go take a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes. She found a short mint green thigh length dress with really high knee white socks, along with white long gloves that reach close to her shoulders. She gets her backs and walks out of the room, going downstairs and put her stuff in the front door. Her mother was eating breakfast she already prepared. "Hello mama." Tsuki said as she sits down and picks up a fork to eat her pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Hello darling. Eat up so we can hurry on out over here." she hummed in response while having a mouth filled with food.

As soon as they finished eating their breakfast, Tsuki and her mother went out of their house. She looked back at it with sorrow in her eyes. She has lived in that house for twenty-three years.. And now her mother is selling it and leaving it because of that nasty divorce. Tsuki hated her father, ever since three years ago when her parents started fighting. She is the only child of the family, her mother couldn't have more kids after her birth because of complications. But she does have a younger cousin who lives in Sinnoh with her grandparents. Her younger cousin named Desiree is training to be a Nurse Joy. Which Tsuki is training to become one as well. But her other cousin Kukui has other plans. He wants her to become a Pokemon master in Alola.

Tsuki then went inside the car and drove to the airport. Once they were at the place, they went on the plane and waited until the long flight was over. To pass the time quicker, she went to play some games with her mother on books.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After the flight, they finally made it to the island. They went inside their house and brought in all of our boxes. Tsuki's mother went to the side of the house to take a long deep breath. "Ahhh! Could anything be more soothing? The first evening spent under Alola's calm moon! I feel like I could stay out here all night!" She then spoke again "But enough of that! Time to unpack all of these boxes!"

Mother then looks down on her Pokemon Meowth and asked them to wake up Tsuki. Meowth then runs to her room and meows to wake up Tsuki. Who grudgingly openes her eyes and yawns. She then gets up and walks out of her room to go in the living room to talk to her mother. Mother walks back in the house and says "You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now!" Tsuki giggles softly and smiles "Yep!" she replies.

"So, Tsuki... Are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokemon?" Mother questioned, Tsuki then replies with a big smile "Hell yeah!" "That's right! I want to hurry up and meet some, too!" says, and she keeps on talking to Tsuki "We're living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! And I'm sure the Pokemon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?" Mother says.

The doorbell then rings, "I'll go answer it!" Tsuki says and rushes to the door, but the person opens the door before she could get it. And that specific person is none other than her cousin Kukui. "Hey there, Tsuki!" "Hey ya cousin, long time no see." "You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola! You feelin' any jet lag?" She laughs nervously and scratched the back of her head. Her mother then walks to him and explained "Yes, we just arrived yesterday." he smiles to mother and replies with, "Hey there, mom! I just let myself in." Kukui then hugs the both of them and states "Welcome to Alola!"

In the time Kukui was at Tsuki's house, they had very long conversation. Catching up with family that she hasn't met in a long time was great! Kukui then asks her to get her bag to prepare herself for the new journey that's going to happen. She goes in her room and gets her back. Tsuki then goes out of her room and walks to her mom. She hugs her and then lets go "I hope you have an amazing adventure, Tsuki!" her mother says with a bright smile, something that she hasn't seen in a long time..

"Now let's get going to Iki Town! Time for you to get a real nice Pokemon from the island kahuna, oh yeah!" Kukui beams, Tsuki nods in agreement and they walk out of the house together. Tsuki smells the flowers and other plants that pass they pass by while the get to their destination.

Tsuki's POV:

I smile softly as we're walking, looking at plants, seeing a couple of new Pokemon that I can't wait to make friends with! While we were close to our place, a young kid walked up to Kukui in need of something. They asked a question to him "Professor Kukui! You gotta recommend another move for me sometime! Please?" He then replies "Why? You already know which moves you want to use, yeah? You gotta find me next time your Pokemon learns a new move, and then I'll battle you." the little kid pouts, and then leaves.

We then continue our walk, I looked to my left and saw two trainers battling with their Pokemon against each other. While I was still looking, a young man turned around and saw me. I nervously smiled and he spoke, "Howzit! You're the new kid that just flew in? Let's have a Pokemon battle sometime!" "Sure!" I replied. After that small conversation, Kukui and I go walk up into a small town "This town is where folks come to worship the Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!" my cousin stated. He smiled, but then it was dropped and scratched the back of his head and asked "Huh? What's goin' on here? We were supposed to meet everybody right here, yeah." he crosses his arms behind his head and mumbles "Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail. That's where the ruins of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are, yeah..."  
  


Kukui turned around to look at me and asked "Tsuki! Do me a solid and go find the island kahuna!" I rolled my eyes and smile, "Fine cousin, I'll go find them." "I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other." I then walk up the stairs that lead to hopefully the kahuna. Suddenly, I see a young girl with a white dress and the same color hat with a bag walk to a forest of some kind. She might be the kahuna, so I followed her.

I see a long trail going up and a mentally slap myself in the face, this is going to take forever. I groan and start running up the stairs to catch up to her. She stops in front of two stone on each side of her and starts talking to someone, or I think she's talking to a Pokemon, they want to get out of the bag but she's not letting them. I wonder why?..

Her Pokemon then dashes out of the bag and goes to the bridge, they chim happily and float around. But then it gets spooked by some Spearow. The girl heard my footsteps. She tried to say something but couldn't all she had was a worried expression on her face. "Who are you?" I asked, she shakes her head "Never mind me... You have to help it! Please!" "Save Nebby!" I nodded. It was an old rickety bridge, so I have to be careful of where I step. "Those Spearow are attacking it! But...but I'm too afraid to go out there..."

I then walk slowly in the bridge, being careful not to step on any very delicate wood boards. As soon as I made it to Nebby, I crouched over to it to protect it from any more attacks the Spearow's gave. One of them slashed me on my head with its sharp claws and I crouched even more to protect my head as well. I then hear a noise and Nebby glowing under me, it then explodes the bridge and everything collapse. I held onto Nebby in a strong grip, but not so hard to hurt them, I was then falling into the water when all of the sudden another Pokemon came out of nowhere and caught me.

They brought me to where the girl was, it had a mask on and made a very loud roar and flew away in a fast pace. I look up in awe, I wonder what Pokemon it was. After it was gone, I got up and gave Nebby to them. "Oh... Oh, thank goodness!" She cheered "You tried using your power again...didn't you?" she asked the Pokemon. The girl sighed "Oh, Nebby... You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!" She then shook her head "No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time...and even then I couldn't help you in return..."

The Pokemon made a noise and slowly floated to something next to her. I questioned "What is it?" "A sparkling...stone? It feels almost warm somehow..." She mumbled. The girl then looked back at me and apologized, she told me that she was so grateful for helping out her Pokemon at that dangerous spot. I told her I didn't mind, and she smiled kindly. I then asked "Who are you, though?" But she didn't answer my question, all she did was shake her head and said "I think this stone must belong to you." and handed me it.

"Please... Please don't tell anyone about this... About seeing Nebby..." I was questioning of _why_. I don't even know what Nebby is! They put Nebby back in the bag and started to walk away from me. But again, they turned around and asked something, "Um.. I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokemon or....or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but.. Do you think you could see us back to town?" "Sure I said and I follow her back to the place.

When we get back to where my cousin is, he called out "Hey! Tsuki! Looks like you missed the Kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!" I stood there for a few seconds, my right eyebrow twitching in annoyance. So _she's_ not the Kahuna, but she's your assistant!!? I could have died by saving her freaking Pokemon! He then speaks again "Looks like you already met, but just in case, this is my assistant!" The girl jolts up and nervously looks at me "Oh...um...yes! You can call me Lillie."

"And Lillie, this here is Tsuki, my cousin. She just moved here to Alola! Take good care of her!" Kukui says, wait. What does he mean by _"Take good care of her!"_ I'm a freaking adult and she's a teenager! When she's and my cousin are not looking I give a glare to him. But I stop when I heard a couple of people cheering that the Kahuna is here.

A old man somewhere in his 50s show up and asks the people, "Have I missed something?" My cousin answers "Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here." The Kahuna walked up to him in defense, "I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it."

There was a small conversation with Lillie and my cousin, I was there, next to him, awkwardly not talking because I don't even know this person. Lillie was explaining to me of that I saved Nebby and the other Pokemon rescued me. My cousin put his hands on his hips "Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!"

The kahuna then presented himself to me, "I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today." Hala then takes out three Pokemon balls and throws them out. The first Pokemon is the Grass-type, Rowlet, it makes a sound "Koo!" and twirls around. Aww, up next was the Fire-type Pokemon, Litten. "Mrowr!" It calls out and jumps up. Cute. The last Pokemon was the Water-type, Popplio. It flaps it's back fins and barks "Bwark?"

I smile brightly and pick Popplio. Hala then says "Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partner's." Me and Popplio then go on top of the stage like area and face each other. "So let us see if little Popplio there also decides to choose you!" Hala says, I look at Popplio and smile brightly, I could see that they were gazing at me sweetly. I concealed myself from squealing as there might be a high chance that Popplio doesn't want to be on my team... It hops to me and barks.

I pick up Popplio and squeal, and hug it. I give her a nickname, Lio! Lillie then greets Lio, "Nice to meet you!" and so does her Pokemon Nebby. Wait, how did Nebby get out of the bag so fast? I giggle softly "I think you chose a wonderful Pokemon. Please take very good care of it." she says with a kind smile. I definitely _will_ take care of it. Lio is my sweet little baby!

"That's it, Tsuki! Now that you've got a Pokemon, you're a real Pokemon Trainer, yeah. And here's a lovely gift from me to help make it special, cousin." He then gave me a Pokedex. He then explains to me of how the Pokedex works in a goofy face, which I laugh and gently nudge him on the shoulder "I know how the Pokedex works Kukui!" me and him both giggle and I put away the Pokedex in my purse.

He then gives me my Trainers Passport, I put it away and Lio in her Pokemon ball. "Now why don't you go introduce your new friend to you mom, Tsuki?" Kukui asks I nod my head I said my goodbyes to everyone over there and went to where my mom was. All of the sudden, a kid went up to me and asked me for a Pokemon battle. Well, it sounded more like a demand, but eh, whatever. I was about to send out Lio when I jumped up of the deep voice Hala had. I turned around and it was him, my cousin and Lillie that followed me. I thought I was going to show my mom alone, but ok..

"What kind of a Pokemon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?" Hala said. I look between him and the boy and noticed the similarities. I think that's his grandson right there. The young boy put his hands behind his head and gave me a bright smile. "Fair enough. Then I'm Hau. And my partner's Litten!" Huh, if his Pokemon is a fire type, and mine is a water type that means I could totally win this battle!

"Your Popplio looks really cool, too!" He beamed, "Thanks!" I said. Lillie then speaks up softly, "I don't really like to see Pokemon battles where Pokemon can get hurt...but I'll watch for you" Hala then says "I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here," Hah! So I _was_ right that he was his grandson! "I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!" He explains.

Hau sent out his Litten while I sent out Lio. He made the first attack "Litten use scratch!" Lio couldn't dodge and took some damage. "Lio, use Water Gun!" I call out, she did as she was told and sprayed water on Litten. They took a lot of damage because it was super effective. I cheered on my Pokemon. "Use Growl, Litten!" Hau calls, Litten's fur puffs up and growls loudly. My Lio whimpers and flops back a little bit, "Lio use water gun again!" I said and they get over their fear and sprayed water on them. Litten fainted and he returned him to his Pokeball.

Hau then pays me 100 dollars for winning, I thanked him. "Hoo-ee! That gave me chicken skin! Tsuki, right? You're Lio was awesome!" "Now that settles it! I'm going all out tomorrow!" There was a shine coming from my pack and I peeked in to see of what it was, it was the sparkling stone. Hala asked me to give him, which I did and he checked it out. His expression was full of shocked and he asked me another question, "You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge-isn't that what I heard, Tsuki?" I nodded my head. "Yes, they rescued me." Hala nodded his head and hummed "Hmm. So it even deigned to give you a stone..." he continued his sentence "Perhaps you are here in Alola, Tsuki, because this is where you were meant to be."

'I... I'm not sure about that Hala', I say in my head. I was born here, but moved to Kanto. I don't anything over here at all. I got out of my thoughts as he says that he's going to borrow the stone for now. I told him that I didn't mind, he was going to return it tomorrow evening. I wonder what he's going to do with it? "It would seem that you have the makings of a fine Trainer, you must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!" Hala inquires "Ok, sure!" I say happily. My cousin Kukui walks up to me and tells me "First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Tsuki." "Ok Kukui." "Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah." he says.

He turns around to speak to her "Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokemon of yours!" I mentally slap myself again, I question myself if he looses her all the time with his forgetfulness. "Yes.... I will keep an eye on..." Lillie tried to finish her sentence but Nebby escaped the back and was floating behind her. I couldn't help but giggle. She freaked out and started to complain to Nebby while they just floated in front of her, staring at her with a smile. Everyone else laughs as well.

After that, my cousin helped me walk to my house. We walked to the front door and said our goodbyes, but not without a hug. He hugged me "Welcome home, Tsuki." he then lets go and smiles. Kukui then leaves with Lillie to their place. I then walk inside and see my mother who was cooking dinner. "Welcome back, Tsuki!" She calls out, I smile "So! What kind of Pokemon did you get?" my mom then looks down around the counters and saw Lio. She barks happily while looking at my mom.

My mom smiles big and giggles, "Oh! I think I'm falling in love! So why did you choose this sweetheart?" "Well, I picked Lio because she was cute!" I say "Then you picked the right one, because I'd say this little charmer is definitely cute and cool!" "The two of you look great together... I feel happier just looking at the pair of you!" I bashfully smile and hug my mom, and she hugs back. I pull away when I hear Lio playing and talking with Meowth. "Awwwwww!" Me and my mom say in unison.

She goes back in the kitchen and finishes dinner. I gave the Pokemon dinner as well and me and my mother eat our food while having a conversation. After that, I washed my dish and headed off to the shower. Lio joined at well. Once we were done cleaning up for the big day tomorrow I walked to my room. I tucked myself and Lio to bed and kissed her head before turning off the light.

 _God I love Alola... I can't wait until my adventure starts and meet new people!_ I say to myself before closing my eyes and passing out.

 


	2. Seeing My Cousin's Laboratory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been awhile since I first put up the first chapter, I was almost finished with the second chapter, but personal things got in the way and I couldn't go on my computer for two weeks... But I'm back again!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry guys, there will be a sneak peak of Guzma soon~

The Next Day- Tsuki’s POV

 

I was outisde in the small porch area with my mom and Meowth. She was stretching her arms out and stated “What a stunning sunset! Alright, today’s the day that I finally unpack-”, and then the doorbell rang. It was probably Kukui so I rushed back in the house to get it, hopefully he won’t burst in the door like last ti-.

  
  


I then say Kukui open the door while I was half way to get it. I groaned and pouted. He chuckled. “Hey there, Tsuki! It’s about time we set out for the festival, yeah!” He cleared his throat, “But first… Now that you’re a real Pokemon Trainer with your own Pokemon and all, I’ve gotta show you something. Come with me out to Route 1!” I heard Meowth’s footsteps run to me and meowed, my mother followed and smiled at me “Have fun at the festival, sweetie!” “Thanks mom!” I say and smiled back “I’m sure you’ll have a good time with your new Pokemon pal! Me and Meowth will be sure to unpack every last box here-you’ll see!” mom chimed as she puts her hands on her hips.

 

Mom starts getting one box and starts unpacking. Me and Kukui leave the house and I follow him. We go in a medium grass patch and explains something to me “So you know that wild Pokemon will sometimes jump out at you in the tall grass, yeah?” “Yeah, yeah. I know Kukui.” I giggle, he grins “Heh, ok, ok. Now you go and catch some Pokemon! Go heal them at moms place when you’re done. Here’s some Pokemon balls and some Potions. Bye cousin! And have fun!” I nod and start walking around in the grass to find some. 

 

I walk a little bit more until I bump into a Pokemon. It’s a bird. I took out my Pokedex and scanned them. “ **Pikipek- This Pokemon feeds on berries, whose leftover seeds become the ammunition for the attacks it fires off from its mouth.** ”  _ Cool _ I thought. I call out my Pokemon from its ball and throw it. “Lio! Use Water Gun!” I call out, she barks and sprays the water on Pikipek. It’s health went down, I was going to go grab an empty Pokeball, but the Pikipek used Peck. “Oh no! Lio dodge!” I yelled, my reaction was a little late, so while Lio dodged she was hurt only a little because the attack hit her bottom left flipper. 

 

“Are you alright Lio?!” I asked, she looked behind me slightly and nodded, barking happily. I sigh in relief. I took out the Pokeball and threw it at the Pikipek. They went inside the ball and it shook three times before making a click sound, signifying that I caught it. “Yay!!” I shouted and hugged Lio “We caught them, we caught them!” I cheered, she barks happily. I put her down and returned her in her Pokeball, “Good job Lio. I’ll get you some treats soon.” I looked at my new Pokemon and gave him a nickname, “I’ll call you… Pecky!” I smile and continue my search for other Pokemon to be on my team.

 

I then tripped onto a weasel or ferret looking Pokemon. It looked very upset and I sweated a little. I open the Pokedex and checked what it was, “ **Yungoos- It wanders around in a never-ending search for food. At dusk, it collapses from exhaustion and falls asleep on the spot** ” huh, weird Pokemon. I called out Lio and told to use Water Gun. It injured them, but it uses tackle. Lio gets injured too, I’ll heal her after I get the Pokeball. I pick it up and give it a nickname. “Hmm… I’ll call yooooooou.. Yungo!” After I pick it up, I run back to the house and ask my mom to heal my Pokemon. She does and waves goodbye as I leave the house. 

 

As I ran back into the bushes, a Ledyba flies out of the bushes “Hey! A Pokemon I know from Kanto!” I smile and take out Lio. “Use Water Gun!” She does as she’s told. Ledyba uses tackle, but it barely fazed Lio. She stood there smiling triumphantly as she doesn’t have a single scratch on her. I then take out my Pokeball and throw it at Ledyba. It goes inside the ball and shakes three times before making a click sound. “Yeah! Another Pokemon on my team!” I go and look in my Pokedex anyway to see what it says about Ledyba. “ **Ledyba- They communicate with one another using bodily fluids that give off odors. When they are angry, their odor smells sour.** ” 

 

_ Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _ . That’s disgusting, I thought while sticking out my tongue in disgust of what it says. I give my Ledyba a nickname, Levi. I return Lio into her Pokeball and go up the small hill. As I walk up there, I see a young kid there, waiting for someone appear to battle. “Hmm.” I mumble and walk up to him. 

 

When I go in front of him, he speaks before battling. “When the eyes of Pokemon Trainers meet, it’s time to battle!” The kid named Jimmy calls out Rattata, while I call out Lio. “Lio, use Water Gun!” I stated, Lio barks and uses the attack on Rattata. The opposing Rattata uses tackle and hurts Lio. I try to tell Lio to use Water Gun again but the Rattata beats me to it and attacks again. I bite on my lip a little. Lio then shakes off the dirt from the attack and used her attack from before and finished off the Rattata.. “I lost! But that was still exciting!” The boy says, and then hands me 60 Pokedollars. 

  
  


After that battle ended, I ran up on top of the hill and met another trainer. She walked up to me and smirked “I’ll show you my sister who I’m super close to!” Lass Audrey set out her Pokemon, Caterpie. I took out Lio as usual and told her to use the usual move I tell her to use. She sprays water on the Caterpie, it was close to fainting but it withstood the attack even on the tiniest bit of health. “Use Tackle, Caterpie!” Audrey calls out. It didn’t hurt Lio because the Pokemon was at a weak state, and it was quite small. 

 

“Use Tackle too, Lio!” She barks and zooms towards the Caterpie, which makes the Caterpie pass out. Audrey returns her Pokemon into her ball and smiles sadly. She then looks down and sighs. I continue to walk up of where I suppose to be, but I start getting annoyed of only walking so I decided to start running around. I walk up to a child and he spoke to me, “The festival in Iki Town is gonna start any minute now! We should hurry up and go!” he then runs away to Iki Town I suppose. 

 

I huff and go there as well. But I was distracted by a sound of a Pokemon in the bushes. I walk in and was bumped into a Caterpie, it squeaks and I take out my trusty Pokemon Lio. “Use Tackle!” She does the attack and injures the Caterpie. They use the attack String Shot and tangles Lio’s flippers. They fall down face first in the dirt and growl, but then they quickly get up by ripping the strings and glaring at Caterpie, making the other Pokemon nervously sweat. 

 

I get an empty Pokeball and threw it at them. It went inside and shook the usual three times before making the same click sound when it’s finished. Just to get the nostalgia back to me like in Kanto, I went to the Pokedex and looked to see of what it says about Caterpie. “ **Caterpie- It’s easy to catch, and it grows quickly, making it one of the top recommendations for novice Pokemon Trainers.** ” I chuckle and nicknamed the Caterpie. 

 

“I’ll call youuuuu…. Cutiepie!” I smile and return Lio into her ball. I walk out of the bushes and saw Iki Town, as I ran to the place, I kid grabbed my leg and begged me to battle him. I sigh and take out Lio, Preschooler Oliver sent out Yungoos. “Lio, use Disarming VOice!” I say as she barks and does the attack. “Use Tackle Yungoos!” Oliver yells and smiles. His Pokemon attacks aren’t as strong because my Lio is stronger than his Yungoos. I tell her to use Disarming Voice again and she finishes off Oliver’s Pokemon. 

After Yungoose faints, he returns his Pokemon in the Pokeball and whines “If you’re strong, then please go away!” He yells and runs away from me. After that short battle I received 48 Pokedollars. While I was walking around, I found a paralyze heal in the ground near the grass area. I put it in my Medicine Pocket and continued on my destination. 

 

After I reached the area where Hala told me to be, I saw the people walking around, hanging out with friends and family. I felt a little pain in my chest… Seeing families together, smiling and laughing at stuff they’re talking about. Ah… If only my dad wasn’t such an ass to my mother, he could have joined us… 

 

I shake my head from my thoughts and walk to the Hala. Once he sees me, he smiles and talks to me “The Alola region is made up of our four islands. And each island has it’s own guardian Pokemon” he takes a deep breath and continues talking “Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokemon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides.” 

 

He chuckles “Well, we may call it a festival, but it’s just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out.” After Hala was done talking to me, I walked to Hau. Who he was petting his Pokemon Litten. “Hey, Hau!” I say and waved a little. “Ho! Howzit, Tsuki?” I giggle a little “I’m doing great.” “Man, I thought you’d never make it! Me and Litten’ve been waiting for ages!” he says jokingly. We both laugh.

 

When we were done laughing, he put his hands in the back of his head. “Hold on… Didn’t anyone explain to you about tonight?!” Before I could answer, my cousin popped out of nowhere and interrupted me. “Oh yeah, right on time!” “But to what exactly?” Lillie questions, and my cousin explains to her “A full-powered festival for Pokemon battling! We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, putting our best moves against one another friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!” 

 

Lillie then looks at me and smiles, “So you two will be taking part in the battle?” she asks me and Hau “Yep!’ I say with excitement in my voice. “I don’t like seeing Pokemon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt…” She mumbled. Lillie then smiles again “But it seems like this is an important event, so I’ll be sure to watch you both.”      

 

Hala walks up Kukui, which is in front of me. “Your Pokemon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, Tsuki. Allow me to heal them for you this time.” And just after that, he heals my Pokemon. “Thank you, Hala.” “No problem.” He said. “So, are you ready for the battle?” “Yes” I answered “Then let’s begin!”

 

“For all life on our islands… And for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts… We pray for your protection… For them and Melemele.” He then takes a deep breath and booms “May this Pokemon battle be an offering to our island’s guardian deity-Tapu Koko!” 

 

“Before you, stands Hau-grandson to the kahuna. Hau then walks up on the stage area where the Pokemon battle is going to take place in. “Before him stands Tsuki-one who has met with Tapu Koko.” Once I heard my name, I walked on the stage as well. My hands started to get a little sweaty because I started to get nervous. I even got more nervous when people were shocked and talking about that I was saved by the Tapu Koko. 

 

My mom helped me get my mind distracted by the conversation, “Lio! Take care of my little Tsuki!” I smile softly. “As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?” Hau says, then his grandfather shouts “Tsuki! Hau! Bring forth the power of you Pokemon!”   

Hau threw a Pokeball out and there came out a Pichu. Aww! So cute, I then threw out my Pokemon, Lio. Shit, an Electric type against a Water type. Let’s just hope that they don’t know the attack Thunder Shock. Hau tells his Pichu to use the same move I just said I wished he didn’t have… I worry of how strong the attack is. 

 

But after she was hit, Lio barks and smiles at me, from behind. I sigh happily and tell her to use Water Gun. Sure, it won’t affect the Pichu that much, but Lio  _ is _ pretty strong. After that attack, the Pichu is panting and getting up slowly. Perfect, the attack was strong. 

 

“Use Thunder Shock again, Pichu!” Hau yells, the attack hits my Lio in critical hit. “Lio are you okay!?” She turns her head around to me again and barks weakly but still had a strong smile. Without even telling her what to do, Lio uses the same attack I have been telling her to do.  _ Water Gun _ . And when she does that, it makes the Pichu faint. “You did it Lio!” I cheer and give her a big smile at her, she barks happily as I give her a potion. 

 

Hau sends out Litten and I snicker. Boy, he is going to lose. “Litten use Scratch!” Litten did a small roar and scratched Lio, she was still okay after that attack. “Use Water Gun!” I tell Lio, she does her favorite attack and it injures Litten greatly. The next move was Scratch again, Lio was still doing fine. “Use Disarming Voice!” She barks and does her attack which made Litten faint. 

 

“What? It’s already over?!” Hau laughs and scratches the back of his head. WHen the battle was over, he handed me 140 Pokedollars. Holy cow that’s a lot.. “Phew…. That was awesome, Tsuki!” Hau says and grins. “It sure was.” I agree with him, “That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!” I giggle softly. 

 

Hala then walked towards me and Hau “It was a good battle. With this, even Tapu Koko…” he stopped his sentence when he heard the call of the Pokemon he was just talking about. “Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko’s song of approval.” Hala looked at me, “Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this, Tsuki.” and with that, he gave me a Z-Ring. I put it on my left wrist and looked at it. 

“Whoaaa… So sparkly..” I mumble “Your Z-Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokemon… It can bring forth their Z-Power,” he smiles “We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the Sparkling Stone that you received from Tapu Koko. Although until you collect more z_Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your Pokemon.” 

 

Hala then takes a deep relaxed breath, “And yet you have already received that Sparkling Stone… It seems Tapu Koko took a quite a liking to you… Or perhaps it has a mission for you.” What? A mission for me? Ugh, I have so many questions for Hala but my **_cousin_** keeps on interrupting me! “In other words, it’s time for you to get out there and start your island challenge! If you visit every island, maybe you’ll figure out what that mission is.” Kukui gives me a kind smile “The island challenge?” I questioned to my cousin. 

 

He puts up four fingers up and says “Four islands! You’ll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest Trainer-the  island challenge champion . Woo!” Hau starts laughing happily, “Sounds great, right? I can’t wait to have a real adventure!” “I’ll explain about the island challenge later!” Kukui says as he puts his hands on his hips.         

 

After that, Hala, Kukui, Hau, Lillie and I were walking off the stage and going down the stairs to go back home. The other people were ahead of me and Lillie. Us two were quiet, and it wasn’t the awkward quietness, it was a relaxing and calm one. I heard Lillie stop walking and I turn around, “Tapu Koko is amazing, isn’t it?..” “Yeah, they are.” I say. She looks down at the bag that Nebby is in, “I hope I can meet it again someday and thank it for saving Nebby…” a few seconds after saying that sentence, Nebby calls out from the bag and shakes around inside. I couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

“It saved you as well, didn’t it? And it left you with that sparkling stone… Even though you’re a stranger to this place.” I nervously laugh of what she said. “Yeahh…” Is all I could muster out of my mouth. ‘ _ I wouldn’t be a stranger to this place if I was born here…’  _ I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my cousin's voice “Suppose it’s time we get you kids home, yeah?” 

I gasp and yell “Hey! I’m not a kid, I have you know that I am old enough to drink!!” I then pout after my outburst. All Kukui does is laugh and pats my head, “Well I am  _ much _ older than you by a good 10 years. So, you’re still a kid to me!” I growl at his statement and pout more. 

 

He snickers, moves his hand away from my head and walks me to my house. We said our goodbyes and I walk inside my house. I yawn and see my mom petting her Meowth. “Oh, Tsuki! You’re back already? I thought you’d want to stay in Iki town longer,” she walks up to me and Meowth follows her, “especially right after that great battle! Ooh, I was just captivated to see my own girl fighting in such a perfect sync with her Pokemon!” I blush and look down “Maamaaaa..” I whine. “Maybe it would be a good idea for you to try that island challenge thing… It’s something you can only do in Alola, right? But right now I’ve got a date with my bed. I danced my feet off at that festival!” My mother laughs, I couldn’t help but do a few laughs myself. 

 

“Night-night, sweetie. You get some sleep, too!” My mother said and went off to her room to sleep. Her Meowth followed her inside the room. I was a little hungry and ate a banana. When I was done eating it, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and walked to my room. I closed the door and snuggled in my bed before passing out.    

 

*The next day*

 

Me and my mom were outside in the porch area, doing our usual stretches in the nice warm sun. “What beautiful weather! I wonder what today will bring me?” My mom sighs happily, looking up at the sky. We then both hear the doorbell ring, “I visitor!” mother says, “If it’s Kukui, he’ll probably just let himself in without even waiting for us to open the door.” mother giggles. I smile and roll my eyes and walk inside the house again. 

  
  
  


This time I ran to the door, which was to my surprise he didn’t open it before me. I open the door to see Lillie at the bottom of the steps. She turns around “Oh. Um… The professor said…” Lillie stammered, she then turned around and spoke “ ‘Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new Trainer. Woo!’ “ Lillie quoted, she then turned back around to me “So I’m here to show you the way to his Pokemon lab, if you’ll come with me. It’s, um… It’s this way.” Lillie said while pointing. 

 

Before either of us could take a step forward, my mom comes out of the door. “Tsuki!” Mom walks down the stairs and towards me, giving me a big hug before letting go. “Here. A little pocket money for you. Don’t go wasting it on anything too silly!” My mom giggles, I giggle too a little. She handed me the money and I put it inside my purse. Mom noticed Lillie and smiled, “Oh! Well done, Tsuki. You’re already making friends, aren’t you? And what a cute little friend you’ve found!” “I knew Alola would be a great place for us. We just keep making wonderful people here!” 

 

Ah..again… I feel that tiny pain in my chest when my mom says that.  _ I still miss my old home _ … I was spaced out when Lillie and my mom were talking. I just couldn’t think straight after that. Memories came flooding out like a waterfall and I tried to get out of them, but I couldn’t. “Looks like it’s finally your time to shine, sweetie!” My mom's voice rang into my ears, helping me get out of my painful memories. I look back at her with a small smile. “Enjoy yourself out there with Lio. And don’t be gone too long!” She says, giving me one last hug before my journey begins. Meowth meows in the background and my mom walks back to the house.

 

Lillie is looking at my mom with sad eyes, “You..have a nice mother, don’t you?” “Yeah, I do. I  _ don’t _ have a nice father though…” I say, before I could say anything else she speaks up and looks back at me.“We should get going. I’ll show you to the Pokemon Research Lab.” We start walking across from my house, there, we go down a small hill. “You can only reach the professor’s lab by treading through the tall grass here. He says he can research moves better when he is surrounded by Pokemon.” “So you use Repels to get by the Pokemon?” I ask, she answers “Yes.” 

  
  


I saw the building my uncle works in and I was about to walk a little until Lillie stopped me by her talking again. Ugh, I know, she’s a sweet girl and all but  _ please _ can we just hurry up! “A-and about Nebby… Oh, I mean… Cosmog.” Lillie stutters “Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokemon. It came from far, far away.” she finishes her sentence and Nebby could be heard from the bag chirping. Lillie sighs “It seems to have a very strange power… It used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some...other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That’s why only the professor, Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it...”  

 

“You can trust me,” I say having a kind smile on my face “I knew a bunch of thugs in Kanto called Team Rocket. I was always the one to help trainers getting back their trainers and getting rare Pokemon to safety” “Thank you so much, Tsuki.” Lillie beamed. “Oh, I’m not sure if you already seen some of these Pokemon, but I’ll be up ahead while you catch some other ones. Hopefully you won’t injure them so badly.” She says and begins walking to where my cousin is at. 

 

I do what she says and search for some different Pokemon. I didn’t see any as I ran into a youngster. His name was Kevin and he took out his Pokeball without even asking to battle me. I groan softly and sent out my favorite Pokemon, Lio. He sent out Grubbin, which I squealed on the inside when I saw it. I tell Lio to use her favorite move and it weakens Grubbin by a lot. The opponent used String Shot, which didn’t do that much harm because Lio ripped it like it was nothing.  

 

The kid tells his Grubbin to use String Shot but Lio dodges. She then sprays her Water Gun attack on the Pokemon one more time, making it faint. The kid threw out 120 Pokedollars and left. He yelled “Keep the money!” while rushing back home. I sigh and mumble, “Kids at his age needs to stop forcing older trainers to fight them.” I continue my way to my cousins lab. I battle one more trainer before finally walking to his place. When I got to the front door. I saw Lillie looking at the place too as we both could hear some Pokemon barks and attacks being made…

  
  


Aaaaand this lab looks really wrecked. Oh my god, Kukui! What the hell?! “Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let’s go! Give it everything you’ve got! My body is ready. Woo!” I hear him yell inside the building. I shake my head ‘ _ Oh jeez… _ ’ I thought to myself. Lillie laughs nervously “Ahh… There they go again…” she turns around to speak to me. “The Pokemon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree. I’ve been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months.” She looks down at the sand “I’m not much of an assistant, but it’s the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay,” she then turns back around to the building at looks at the door “maybe I’d be more help if I were a real Pokemon Trainer, too.” 

 

Me and Lillie then both jump up when we hear a sudden loud crash and roar coming from the Rockruff. Lillie shakes her head and explains that he researches his moves in the lab as well. Uh, that idiot. He’s going to break valuable furniture! We then walk inside to be greeted with a laughing cousin, and Pokemon. I couldn’t stay mad when I saw those two. They’re bonded together so well.

 

Kukui noticed me and Lillie and waves. “Hey there, Tsuki! Thanks for getting her for me, Lillie!” He calls out, “Of course. However I can be a help… I am supposed to be your assistant, right?” Lillie states. “Hey, cousin, can I see your Pokedex for a second?” Kukui asks “Sure.” I say and hand it to him. I was curious of why he wanted it. 

 

He told me that there was a Rotom in my Pokedex. “What!? Really that’s so cool!” I squeal of what Kukui just said. My cousin turns around and starts putting Rotom and my Pokedex together. I hear a chime of the Pokemon and I couldn’t contain my many more squeals I did. I was fangirling too hard. 

 

Once he was finished, Rotom flew towards me and into my bag. I could hear them say in a robotic voice “Zzzzzrrt!! Nice to meet you, pal! Gentle on the goods, OK?” I jumped up and gave my cousin a big hug “This is so cool!” I giggled. He pats my head and I let go. 

  
  


“Since you need a little help with the navigation, Rotom is here to help you!” Kukui says, I thank him again. I heard the door open and Hau shows up “The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!” Hau says dramatically, I snort and conceal my giggles with my hands.  

 

*Another Time Skip, still in Tsuki’s POV*

 

My cousin explained to me and Hau of how the Island Trial is. He then gave me and Hau the amulet to let us join the trial, I put it on my purse strap. Hau explained to me that he got his from his grandpa. “All right then, Tsuki! You too, Hau! Get a move on!” Kukui cheered at us, “To the Trainers’ School!” he added and put his hands on his hips. 

 

After he explained of where I’m supposed to go, I headed on out of the place. I ran into a Wingull. I took out my Lio and used Disarmed Voice, it injured the Wingull and I threw a Pokeball at it and caught it. “ **Wingull- Fishermen keep an eye out for Wingull in the sky, because whenever they’re circling, the ocean is sure to be teeming with fish Pokemon.** ” 

 

I nicknamed him ‘Winner’ and carried along my journey to the school… Untiiiil I met a Slowpoke, I sigh but smile at the same time as I use Lio to attack the Pokemon and catch it. I nickname it ‘Pokey’ and look at the Pokedex, “ **Slowpoke- Alolan home cooking involves drying Slowpoke tails and then simmering them into a salty stew** ” “Oh my God!! They make stew with these Pokemon?!” I whispered yelled to myself. I mean… I guess they’re not being hunted to extinction like in Kanto… Now  _ that’s _ bad. 

 

I put Pokey in the box, I then also put my Pokedex back in my purse and continued walking to my destination. I see Lillie at the Pokemon Center and she walks with me to heal my team. She explains to me what drinks they have at the cafe area, and every town I go, there’s always different flavors. Which that’s pretty cool! 

  
  


I go up to the man behind the cafe and asked for Moomoo Milk. I pay him 198 Pokedollars and he turns around to make my drink. I wait patiently at the tables and get up to get my drink when it’s done. He also gave me a free biscuit from the Unova region. The biscuit is called Casteliacone. Ooo, fancy, I then put the biscuit in my purse and drink my Moomoo Milk. The drink was so rich and creamy, I would love to get another one but the man said get a drink once a day. 

  
I sigh happily when I finished it, the man called me up again and gave me free Poke Beans on the house! Sweet! I put them in my purse as well and walk to the Poke Store next. I bought a bunch of Pokeballs and put Pecky, Levi, Winner,and Cutiepie in the box so I can get more Pokemon at the school. I then walk out of the Poke Center and meet Lillie, who she walks with me to the school to train.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, boy this was a long chapter huh? XD  
> I didn't plan on being THAT long, but the walkthrough episode was long, and I didn't want to cut it up into two parts because I want this book to have the same about of chapters(episodes) as in the gameplay. I hope you understand of what I'm trying to say though.


	3. Meeting The Team Skull Grunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki trains in the Trainers' School, and later on runs into Team Skull Grunts before she could battle Captain Ilima!
> 
> She beats them like it was nothing, and the Grunts then return to something that Tsuki will regret messing with... 
> 
> Who is it? 
> 
> Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo, so sorry that I didn't upload this sooner, I had a busy schedule and I couldn't type the chapter yet. 
> 
> But I finally did and finished within two and a half days! That was quicker than expected. But I'm happy ^^

 

Tsuki’s POV-

 

Once me and Lillie walk in the school, I see my cousin, and I believe it’s the principle of the school. Kukui turns around and looks at me, “Hey there, Tsuki! I must’ve passed you two somehow, yeah?” “Yeah, I guess so.” I said. “But welcome to the Trainers’ School, the place to learn how to be a Pokemon Trainer!” Kukui tells me, “Professor Kukui! Is this the girl you told me about?” the principle asks. “Yeah. Put her through the wringer, Teach!” He answers, wait, if he called her ‘Teach’ that means she’s a teacher instead!   

 

He looks at me and raises four fingers, “Four Trainers,” he tells me with a smile. “You’ve got to beat four Pokemon Trainers here at the school, Tsuki!” he gives me an Exp. Share for my Pokemon. I thank him and put the item in my purse. Kukui explains to me of how the Exp. Share works, then the teacher explains that some of the students may be inside the building, or outside.    

 

After everyone explained to me of where and what to do. I ran to the Pokemon courts, found a Potion on the ground, and walked through a gate that had a trainer inside. The student was named Youngster Joey, and he threw out his Pokeball and his Pokemon was Metapod. I sent out Lio and told her to use Watergun, she did and it injured the Metapod greatly. The opponent told them to use Harden. I chuckled as that doesn’t help the Pokemon in any way for me. I tell her to use Watergun again and Metapod faints. 

 

I win the battle and the kid hands me money in return. While I was running in the grass to get an item I saw in it, I came across a Meowth! She was adorable and I just HAD to get her on my team. I take Lio out of her ball and tell her to use Watergun, but before she could use the attack, the Meowth used growl. I squealed from her cuteness and giggled like a highschool student. 

 

The attack injures her and I take out a Pokeball. I throw it at her and she goes in it. It does the normal three shakes and the the ball makes a click sound, indicating that I caught her. I hug Lio and then sent her back in her Pokeball. I look at the Pokedex of what it says, curious if it says anything different of the Alolan Meowth and the regular Kanto Meowth. “Meowth- When it’s delicate pride is wounded, or when the gold coin on its forehead is dirtied, it flies into a hysterical rage.”  _ ‘Huh, so it’s not different from the Kanto one either. It’s fine though.’ _ I thought to myself. 

 

I nickname her ‘Persia’. And added her to my team. I then see the item on the grass and pick it up, it was an Antidote! I put it in the medicine side of my bag and continued along with my training at this school. I yet again, found another item on the ground. This time it was a Paralyze Heal. Which is good because I believe that there is a few Magnemite around in this grass field. And just as I said that, while I was walking back to the gate, one of them showed up. 

 

I sent out my strongest Pokemon, Lio and tell her to use Watergun. She does it and it damages the Magnemite about 50%. The Magnemite uses Thunder Shock towards my Lio and I get worried. She gets hurt, I was about to use a Potion on her but she motions me to use a Pokeball instead. I do what she asks and throw one at the Pokemon. 

 

It did the usual three shakes and click that I caught them. “Magnemite- It sends out electromagnetic waves, which let it float through the air. Touching it while it’s eating electricity will give you a full body shock back.” I nicknamed them ‘Magnet’ and again, continued with my training. 

 

I walk to Lillie and she can tell that my Lio is injured, she helps me heal her and I thank her before leaving. While I was walking around, I found another Potion. So far, in total I have 24 Potions. Heh, not bad. I can definitely beat this school now! I smile in triumph and meet a girl with a racket for tennis is in her left hand. She’s the next trainer I’m supposed to battle and sents out Pikipek, while I sent out Lio. 

 

She makes the first move in the battle. Telling Pikipek to use Peck. Lio takes in the damage, but it doesn’t really faze her. Without me telling Lio what move to use, she Watergun. Her attack was so strong that the opponents Pokemon is almost about to faint. Pikipek then uses Echoed Voice. She gets injured, but not too much. Lio uses the same attack again and Pikipek faints. 

 

I win the battle and she hands me cash in return. I return to Lillie to heal my poor Lio. Once she’s done healing Lio, I walk back to the school area. I open the doors to the building a see a preschool girl looking at me. I sigh and walk to her. ‘ _ I seriously have to fight this little girl??’  _ I questioned to myself before the battle starts. 

 

I sent out Lio, and Mia sent out Bonsly. I snickered, ‘ _ Oh this little girl is sooo going to lose fast _ ’ Lio uses her special move and makes the Pokemon faint. The battle didn’t even last a minute and I already won. She hands me small cash and sits down in the little play area on the left. 

 

I follow her and meet this girl who is around the same age as me hands me this item called Quick Claw. I had a few of theses back at my old home… I told her that she doesn’t have to explain it to me and that I already knew. She smiles and waves at me while I leave to go find the last trainer to battle. 

 

I walk out of the school building and meet back with this kid in the Pokemon courts. I take out Lio while he takes out his Pokemon Grimer. I tell her to use Watergun, and that attack injures him 50%. But his Grimer uses Poison Attack and my Lio is hit with it and hurting from the poison. I panic a little, but then calm down myself when Lio finishes the Grimer with one final blow. 

 

I beat the last trainer and he hands me his money before casually walking to me. He hands me this item on my hands. It was a Technical Machine ‘Work Up!’. Coolio. “Thanks for the ™. And it’s okay, you don’t have to explain it to me. I know a whole lot of these things.” I tell him with a smile, he smiles back and nods. 

 

The school bell ringed and I turned around to see Lillie behind me. “Attention, all students…” The woman from before was speaking into the speaker, but she paused for a moment. “Would Tsuki please come to the office on 2F? Tsuki to the office, please.” Lillie looks at me in a confused look and asks, “What terrible thing did you do to get called in the office so soon?” “I didn’t do anything! I swear!” I say and shake my hands around in front of my face. 

 

She gives me a suspicious look and tells me, “That’s what you say…” before I go back inside the school building, I ask Lillie to heal my Lio and she does. I thank her and rush into the building and go onto the second floor. I see the woman again and she starts talking. “Tsuki… I can’t believe that you…” She pauses on her sentence...again, I hope I didn’t do nothing bad. Please tell me that I didn’t do nothing bad... “Beat all of my students! Fantastic!” I was shocked that she tells me this, she continues speaking, “After seeing such a performance, I think I’d like to battle you myself!” 

What?! She wants to battle me?? I thought the last kid was the final one to battle! I sigh and accept her invitation for me to battle her. Ms. Emily sends out Magnemite, and I send out Lio, she’s the strongest Pokemon on my team and she uses Watergun. She hits Magnemite on critical hit and the opponents Pokemon faints. Ms. Emily then sends out Meowth and I tell Lio to use Disarming Voice, which also hits on critical hit, but her Pokemon is still conscious. She tells her Pokemon to use Bite and it hurts my Lio, but not too much. I tell her to use Disarming Voice again and her Meowth faints.

 

I win the battle and she congratulates me. I smile and tell her many ‘thank you’s’, she gives me a reward for me beating her and it is 5 Great Balls. I then give her another many ‘thank you’s’ and such.  

 

I jump up by the sound of my cousin's voice coming from downstairs. I turn around and see Kukui and another man next to him. I blush slightly and look away from him and onto my cousin. But I had to look back at him because he was speaking to me. “Greetings! Captain Ilima here.” he said, “H-hi.. My name is Tsuki.” I cursed under my breath for stuttering, making my face turn a darker red. “I couldn’t help but observe your battles. You looked so very delightful in battle that I had no choice but to summon you here.” 

 

“Yeah, Tsuki is my cousin, and she just moved here to Alola from the Kanto region with her mom.” Kukui says, “She’s got a real sense for how to use moves, and I think she’s gonna go far as a Trainer, yeah!” he adds and I smile softly. “I see, then welcome, newcomer. I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial. Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the island kahuna.” Ilima says with a smile.

 

“My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima. I sincerely look forward to your challenge.” He tells me before walking down stairs again. Ms. Emily tells me and Kukui that the Taurus from up ahead in the town is moved to another area. So now I can go pass the school. Once we were done talking we all headed down in front of the school. 

 

Everyone that I fought was in front of me and they told me inspiring things to remember. Me and Lillie continued our trip around the place. She then spoke, “You know… I was really impressed seeing how you battled with your Pokemon at the Trainers’ School…” “Oh, thanks Lillie.” I said with a smile. She stopped walking and looked at me “And even back when you weren’t yet a Pokemon Trainer, Tsuki… You were able to save Nebby…” She sighs and continues, “You were chosen by your Pokemon so quickly… I understand why now.” Lillie smiles big and turns back around to continue walking. But then stops when she sees the Tauros. 

 

Hala and Hau are up ahead with the Pokemon, we walked closer to them to say ‘hello’. Hala notices us and greets us. “Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it’s time to get old Tauros back home. Oh! But why don’t you give him a little pat first, Tsuki?” He asks, “Ok.” I say happily and walk slowly towards him before petting him. ‘ _ He’s so soft… _ ’ I say to myself. The Pokemon wags their tails around and nuzzles closer to me. 

 

They then moved away and started walking back home with Hala. He says goodbye to us and Hau asks where were we going. “I was thinking I should show Tsuki around Hau’oli City a bit.” “Yeah.” I agreed. “Nice! Let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!” “All right. Let’s all go together.” I say and all three of us started walking to the city.    

 

Once I walk into the city, there I see was a beautiful beach front. I have never have smiled so big in my live. I run into the sand and giggled, walking around and finding items. So far I just found a Pokeball already. Once I was done searching, I walk back to the street.

 

I walk around more and talk to new people in this area. I meet up with Hau again and we walk into this place for Rotom. Apparently it’s a thing where you can upgrade Rotom to take pictures of Pokemon in specific areas. Sounds really cool! 

  
  
  


We then meet up with Lillie too and tell her that we got Rotom upgraded, once we were standing next to each other, Rotom took a quick picture of us. I started giggling of her shocked expression. Lillie walks away to go find a clothes store, and Hau goes find a place to eat. I want to eat to, but I want to take a few shots of a wild Pikachu. So I did. I took six good shots of her and sent that one so everyone can see. I got 1,037 likes. Holy shit that’s a lot.

 

I walk ahead to where the clothes store is and see Lillie there, she’s in front of the store but won’t go in. I wonder why.. I go and met up with her and ask her what’s wrong. She then asks me a question, “Oh. Tsuki… Tell me, do you pick out all your own clothes?” “My mom always does it.” I tell her, Lillie then looks down. “Oh, your mother must have a great sense of style then. I love the way that you dress.” “Aww, thank you..” I say with a small smile, she smiles back at me, but then stops. “I...I’ve always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear. I don’t really know what kind of thing would suit me...” 

 

Lillie shook her head and laughed nervously, “But that’s not why I stopped you. I meant to give you these, Tsuki.” she says. “I didn’t even buy anything, but they said I was the 99,999th customer to visit the store… But I already have the same set, so I thought that maybe you might… Want them?” “Sure!” I said happily. She handed me the Lens Case, and Makeup Bag. Sweet! Contact lens with different eye colors. “It looks like we have something in common now, don’t we, Tsuki? Hee…” I giggle softly, Lillie then walks away and I decided to go walk inside the store to take a look myself.

 

I might even buy something in here! I look around the place and see the amazing clothes they have. They have really cool tank tops. I buy the Alola Sea Tank. I won’t wear it now, since they don’t have good pants or shorts. So when I see another store soon, I’ll buy pants and change into my new outfit soon. I smile happily and walk out of the place. 

 

I go inside the salon to get my hair trimmed, right now my hair is down to my shoulders, I want to cut it into a medium length. So neck length, I ask the lady to cut it for me and she does. I smiled happily, paid her and leave the store. 

 

I had a thought in mind that there were better Pokemon to get so I had to put Persia in the box when I went to the Pokemon Center, I didn’t want to do it. But I had to. Meowth’s aren’t..that strong to be honest.. Because I don’t know how strong Ilima’s Pokemon are.. 

 

I sigh and walk out of the Pokemon Center. There was a gate with tall grass in it, I opened the door and walk right into the grass. I ran into a Abra! Awww, they’re so cute! I take out a Great Ball and throw at the Pokemon. It goes inside the ball and shakes three times, the ball makes a click sound after the three times. 

 

I read the Pokedex, “Abra- It can teleport itself to safety while it’s asleep, but when it wakes, it doesn’t know where it is, so it panics.” Awwwe, poor Abra. I nickname her Abraleene and send her to my box. I think I like having a trio team instead.

 

While I was walking around more, I found an item called Revive. After that I leave this area and go into another gate to see more Pokemon they had. I remember I had a little task to do for a professor inside the shop where I upgraded my Rotom, so I spoke with him when I finished it and he handed me 10 Ultra Balls! That’s so freaking cool! I thanked him for the gift and left the place.

 

*Time skip*

  
  


After I was walking around the place, I heard two people talking about these group of people called ‘Team Skull’. I groan, ‘ _ So they’re the Team Rocket in this place huh _ ’. I looked away from the people and tried not to think much of the situation. They just better try not to steal my damn Pokemon. 

 

While walking down towards this ice cream shop, I see Hau walking out from it. “Howzit, Tsuki! If you’re looking for goods eats, you’ve found ‘em! Plus malasada make your Pokemon like you. And affectionate Pokemon are better in battle!” He laughs and smiles, “Who could resist giving their Pokemon a few malasada, eh? They’re just so cute!”

 

Hau sighs happily and pats his stomach, “Now that I’ve got some fuel in me, I wanna go right down to the Marina and scream out loud. Watch me, Tutu…” he then shakes his head and speaks again. “‘Watch me, world! I’m gonna beat even my old gramps someday!’”

 

Rotom speaks up from inside my back, “Should we pick Team Skull or Malasadazzz… How can we choose? I wanna check both!zz” I chuckle and walk inside the Malasada place. Let’s get something to eat first because I’m starving!

 

“It’s the miraculous munchy born in Alola! Welcome to your neiborhood Malasada shop! Which kind of malasada would you like today?” I picked out the Sweet Malasada, which cost 200 Pokedollars. I sat down while I waited for the food to be baked. I chose Yungo to eat it with me because I haven’t battled with him at all.. 

 

I then took a malasada for take out, it cost me 350 Pokedollars, but I didn’t mine. They made it for me and I took it while waving goodbye as I left the place. I went to go to the Hau’oli City Marina to meet Ilima for the Pokemon battle. 

 

I walk to Ilima “Hello.” I say, he smiles “Greetings. It’s me, Captain Ilima.”, before he could say anything else, we heard a bunch of deep voices calling us. Oh lord, please don’t let it be  _ them _ … 

 

“Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don’t even greet you!” They say, I internally scream in my head and my left eyebrow twitches when I look at them. “So, Cap, just give up the Pokemon, yo.” Grunt says as they do this weird, but surprisingly cool pose with their arms that shapes into a skull. Ugh, ok, I will admit this, they’re already annoying, but that pose is cool. 

 

Ilima ignores them and starts talking to me, “Oh! Right, you’re from the Trainers’ School! Already made your way to Hau’oli, hmm?” “Uh.. Yeah..” I mumble brushing aside my bangs from my hair. 

 

‘ _ Is he going to make me fight them? _ ’ I thought. The Team Skull members get pissed that they are being ignored. “What, what?! Why you trying to act so hard when we’re already hard as a bone out here, homie?” Grunt A yells. Grunt B then speaks up, “Yo, let’s check these fools.” 

 

Me and Ilima groan, “Oh my… How terrifying…” he then looks at me “Only thieves steal people’s Pokemon. I won’t stand for it. Tsuki, wasn’t it? I’ll ask you to take care of that one. I’ll get rid of this one.” he tells me and starts to battle the grunts. 

 

“ **Ohhhh! A battle against those Team Skull numbskullzzz in the Marina? Count me in!”** Rotom says, I chuckle and give a grin to Grunt B. Who he starts nervously sweating as if something terrible is going to happen. Which something terrible  _ is _ going to happen. Heh..

 

Grunt B sent out Zubat. Which are the cutest, yet annoying and weak Pokemon to have on your team. He’s so going to lose. I sent out Lio and tell her to use Watergun, she sprays the Zubat and it almost faints but it’s still conscious. Zubat then uses Confuse Ray and confuses Lio. ‘ _ Shit _ ’ I thought to myself, I tell her to use Watergun again and prays that she won’t hurt herself in the confusion. She doesn’t get hurt and she uses the attack, I smile proudly and the Zubat faints. 

 

When the battle was over, Grunt B started yelling “For real?! Over already?!” and stares with a shocked expression. He throws me his money and sighs in irritation, “No fair! I was playing a different game!” Grunt A starts walking away then turns around to the other Grunt. “Let’s get up out this port, B! Nobody has to know about this!” 

 

Grunt A glares at Ilima, “We don’t need your wack Pokemon anyway, Ilima!” Grunt B nods and both of them run away. Ilima sighs and shakes his head, I look at him when he talks “Again? Oh my… How terrifying…” he says sarcastically. I snort with laughter a little and clear my throat when he looks at me. 

 

“My thanks to you and your Pokemon. Why don’t I heal your team to express my gratitude?” He says and heals my Pokemon, I thank him and put them back in their Pokeballs. “I must admit, I’ve been wondering about you since I saw you at the Trainers’ School…” “Oh?.. You have..” I mumble, light blush on my cheeks, gah! 

 

He smiles at me “Professor Kukui brought you along, and you and your Pokemon seemed to defeat our teacher so effortlessly! Very well then! Allow me to see if you’re ready for my trial!” I sigh, thank Arceus he didn’t have a crush on me.. I just met him! 

 

I accept his invitation for his trial and the battle starts. He does a small pose while speaking, “Behold the magnificent Pokemon of the one and only Captain Ilima!” Ilima sends out Yungoos while I send out Lio. She does her special move and sprays towards the opponents Pokemon, after the attack, Yungoos uses growl, which scares Lio, but she makes a tough face and growls back a little. 

 

I tell her to use Watergun again and it injures the Yungoos close to fainting. The Pokemon then uses Tackle on Lio, which doesn’t hurt her that much. I then switched up the attacks and told her to use Disarming Voice, Yungoos then faints after the attack. 

 

Ilima sent out Smeargle and I switched Lio to Magnet. I called to Magnet to use Thunder Shock, but Smeargle made the first move and used Tackle. It’s not very effective, Magnet then finally uses the attack I told them to use and hits Smeargle. He gets injured and pants, Ilima then tells Smeargle to use tackle again but it doesn’t hurt Magnet that much because, again it’s not effective. So I tell Magnet to use Magnet Bomb and Smeargle is so very close to fainting. Smeargle does the same move, and I tell Magnet to use the same move again too. 

  
  


Smeargle then faints and I win the battle! I smile brightly and Magnet circles around me in celebration. They then go back inside their Pokeball and I walk towards Ilima. “Yes! You have emerged victorious!” He says, and hands me 1,200 Pokedollars, I thanked him and put it in my bag. “You-or should I say you  _ and _ your Pokemon-make quite the interesting team!” He stated, “I do hope you’ll come to Verdant Cavern and attempt the trial-the  _ Trial of Ilima _ !” 

 

He chuckled, “You can get there from Route 2… That Rotom Dex of yours will show you the way. I bid you Alola!” and with that, he waved goodbye and walked away. 

  
  


* _ Now onto a different POV and place…* _

  
  


???’s POV:

  
  


I was staring at my computer while I waited for  _ them _ to return to see if they have gotten anything for me. I heard a knock at the door and shouted, “Come in!!” the two numbskulls walked through the door shaking like little scared Caterpies.. I sighed and glared at them, moving away my computer to see them clearer. “Lemme guess.. You two numbskulls didn’ catch Ilima’s Pokemon?!” I roared and they screamed while covering their heads. “W-we didn’t me-mean to not catch ‘dem boss!” Grunt A stutters. Grunt B agrees, “Y-y-yeah! There was this uh..young woman.. Her Pokemon were so stron’!” 

 

I slammed my fists on the throne’s armrest “Tell me who’s this  _ gurl _ you’re talkin’ abou’?” “Uh.. I dunno her name, but she has medium, close to uh, short.. And a mint green uh.. Dress with gloves and high boots.” Grunt B spoke.

 

“Hmmmmm…” I hum, as I look at my computer again to think of something. “Send pictures to me. If this girl is any more trouble for ya’ll, ‘m going to have to fight her myself.” I say I move my hand to them in a ‘shoo’ motion to them and the leave. “Alright Guzma…” I shoot back a glare at Grunt B and he shakes with fear and cried, “I-I mean Boss!!” 

  
And with that, those two rush out of my room. I groan in annoyance and slouch in my throne. Thinking to myself of where did this annoying ass girl come from… I growl and walk to my bed before plopping down on it and falling asleep into a nap.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo. Heheh, I’m going to end this chapter here. Yay! I finally showed you a little bit of Guzma here lol. So uh, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter xD.  
> And sorry that I haven’t published this chapter sooner, I was just busy with stuff. But now my schedule is okay! I’m starting on the next Chapter right away.


	4. Beating The First Trial!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki has her first Trial and sees the two Grunts from before!  
> She helps Lillie get Nebby back and the adventure blossoms even more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo. 
> 
> Another chapter :3c
> 
> Hope you like it!

  
  


3rd POV-

  
  


As Tsuki runs to the area where Ilima tells her to go, she hears a voice that sounded like Lillie’s call for her. “Oh! Wait for me, Tsuki!” Tsuki listens to her friend Lillie and waits. Lillie then walks to her and sighs happily, “Oh, I’m glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly…” she laughs nervously. “I can’t figure out the roads here… And I can’t even buy my own clothes…” Lillie whines, she looks up at Tsuki. “But you… You’re moving on to your first trial? You’re going to Verdant Cavern?” she questions Tsuki. 

Tsuki nods to her friend, “I read something in an old book once. It said that the island challenges were once a journey made to prove yourself and gain the strength to battle the guardian deities of Alola.” “Like Tapu Koko?” Tsuki says, “Mmhmm.” Lillie agrees. “The people in Iki Town said that Tapu Koko loves Pokemon battles, didn’t they? If we could meet Tapu Koko once more, do you think we would find the answer to why it saved you and Nebby that day Tsuki?”

 

“Yeah,” Tsuki starts off, “I wish we could meet them again too. We have so many questions to ask about them…” the sound of Nebby comes out of the back and they shake around. Making Tsuki laugh and Lillie struggles to calm down the poor Nebby. 

 

After the bag stops shaking, Lillie looks back at her. “Tsuki…” She says, “Good luck on your first trial. I will hope that it goes well for you.” Tsuki smiles and thanks her. 

 

She then walks to where Hala is and the Tauros. They roar and move their three tails around while sniffing. Hala then turns around to greet Tsuki again, “There! Tsuki, I’ve got this ornery creature calmed again, for now.” He laughs nervously. Hala then gives her a question, “Want to try giving him a little pat again? That’s the only way he’ll get used to you.” 

 

“Ok, Hala.” Tsuki says while slowly walking to the Pokemon and having her hand stretched out a little bit. The Tauros then walks closer to her hand and nuzzles against her. A soft smile is plastered onto her face and she giggles. “Maybe old Tauros here can feel your love for Pokemon. He sure seems happy to know you,” Hala says while walking to the Pokemon. “and yet… It still seems to me like Tauros wants to stretch his legs on his own island challenge! Ha!”    

 

The Pokemon then runs away and Hala struggles to catch up to the Tauros. Tsuki couldn’t help but laugh and continue along with the island challenge. 

 

Walking up ahead to Route 2. She comes across a trainer named Krista, who sends out a Gastly. Tsuki sends out Lio, the first move Gastly uses is Mean Look, which forbids Lio to escape the battle!

Tsuki tells Lio to use her special attack to injure the Gastly. The attack its 78% of Gastly’s health, so close, yet so far for the Pokemon to faint. Lio used her special attack again and the opponents Pokemon faints. 

 

‘ _ That was too easy _ !” Tsuki thought to herself. And smirked at the girl, who Kristy growls, hands her the cash and runs to the nearest Pokemon Center. When the battle is over, Tsuki saw a Pokemon hiding in the pushes, she was curious of what type is was so she charged into the area. 

 

She bumped into a Makuhita! Tsuki ‘awwwed’ and threw out her Lio to attack it, and maybe catch it too! She told Lio to use Watergun, and it injures the Makuhita. The Pokemon then uses Sand Attack on Lio to blind her for a few minutes. Lio barks wildly and rubs away the sand from her eyes. 

 

The Makuhita used Arm Thrust, which hit Lio four times. Tsuki started to panic and asked if Lio was alright, her Pokemon shook her head ‘no’ and that she was fine. Tsuki sighed happily and smiled, she then got a Pokeball and threw it at Makuhita. It shaked one time but the Makuhita came out. “Shit!” She cursed under her breathe The Pokemon used the same move that hit her four times again, this time, Lio was injured greatly, but was still holding on. Tsuki then used a Great Ball to capture Makuhita and the catch was successful. 

 

“ _ Makuhita- Their daily routine consists of training together first thing in the morning, eating, and napping in the afternoon, and then more training afterwards.”  _ “Cool” Tsuki says and puts away the Pokedex. I nickname Makuhita ‘MakuMaku’. She then sent him to the box and continue with my trio journey. 

 

Tsuki then runs to the Pokemon Center to heal my poor Lio. Once she is healed, she goes back to the place where Tsuki caught MakuMaku, and to see if there were other Pokemon to catch and evolve later through the island challenge. 

 

She then walks right to the Hau’oli Cemetery is. Tsuki looks around to see if their was random items people left and forgotten. And if there were any new trainers to battle too. So far she has found a Paralyze Heal, after that, a cowgirl spots her and asks her to battle. Her name is Ikue, and she’s a Pokemon breeder!

 

Ikue sends out her only Pokemon Pikachu. Tsuki wants Lio to get used to being electrocuted by Thunder Shock, so she sent her out to battle. Lio uses Disarming Voice and injures Pikachu. The opponents Pokemon then uses Thunder Shock and hurts Lio, but not too much surprisingly

 

Pikachu then uses Tail Whip but doesn’t harm Lio since she dodged it. Lio uses Disarming Voice again and the Pikachu faints. Tsuki receives 320 Pokedollars and Ikue rushes to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pikachu. 

 

While walking around some more at the cemetery, she finds a Super Potion on the ground! “Heh, this is come in handy.” Tsuki talks to herself quietly, she then walks up to a office worker named Jeremy, which he also has only one Pokemon. ‘ _ This will be easy _ ” Tsuki thought to herself. 

 

The Pokemon he sends out of the Pokeball is an Alolan Diglett. “Awwwe, he’s so cute!” Tsuki says and then throws Lio’s ball and she comes out, landing gracefully. His Diglett made the first move, and that attacks name was Metal Claw. But it was not very effective because of what type Lio was. 

 

Tsuki chuckled and told Lio to use Watergun, that move will totally make the Pokemon faint quickly. And once the water hit Diglett, he fainted right away. Lio barks happily and claps their fins together in triumph. Tsuki giggles softly, and the office worker handed her money before leaving to heal his Pokemon. 

 

She then saw another item on the floor, it wasn’t a heal for damage nor it was a heal for status things. But it was a Big Mushroom, she found a smaller one earlier through her adventure. Tsuk doesn’t know what to do with these. But maybe she’ll find a shop that she can sell them too for a lot of money from collectors. 

  
  


She put it inside her bag and walked to another trainer that was a old man in his late 50s. His name was Stanley and his Pokemon is Pokemon is Makuhita. Once he gets out of his ball, he roars happily, full of adrenaline for the battle. Lio roars too and shakes her back fins around. 

 

Tsuki tells Lio to use Disarming Voice to the Makuhita, Lio listens and hits the opponent. Makuhita faints with that one attack Lio clapps her flippers happily and smiles big, so does Tsuki and then she sends her back in her ball. Stanley then gave her some money and walks away too. 

 

After that, she runs past the tall grass to go up a small corner of the bushes near the cemetery. She picks up the item and finds a ™ called Confide, Tsuki puts it inside her bag, along with the other tms she has. 

 

Tsuki looks around the place more to find more items to pick up. After that, she runs past the tall grass, into the cemetery again and into another tall patch of grass. Which she instantly runs into a Gastly. The Pokemon roars towards her and looks at her curiously. 

 

The first move Tsuki tells her Lio to use is Watergun, since Disarming Voice won’t be very effective against the Gastly. But before Lio could use her attack, the Gastly uses Hypnosis, and it puts Lio to sleep. “Ugh, damnit no! Lio!” Tsuki called out to her Pokemon, but Lio still didn’t wake up. Tsuki kept on calling out to Lio until  _ finally _ she woke up. 

 

Lio remembered the attack her trainer told her to use and she sprays the Gastly with it. Lio almost hits the Gastly to making it faint, but it didn’t. So then Tsuki grabs a Poke Ball and throws it towards the Pokemon. It goes inside the Poke Ball, but it broke free before it could even make  _ one _ shake! Tsuki groans and goes to grab a Great Ball instead, while doing so the Gastly puts Lio asleep, yet again. 

 

The ball did the three shakes before making the clicking sound. She nicknames it ‘Gast-Lee’ and buts it inside a box with the other Pokemon. While walking away from the cemetery, she comes across a Drowzee. Lio hits the Pokemon with a Watergun attack and wounds it, Drowzee then uses the attack Hypnosis on Lio just like the Gastly did before. 

 

It took Tsuki 3 tries to get the Drowzee, but she finally got him. She put her sleepy Lio away in her Pokemon and checked the Pokedex to see of what it says. “ _ Drowzee- It finds really fun dreams tasty. When it makes friends with people, it may show them the most delicious dreams it’s ever eaten. _ ” Tsuki nervously sweats and also nervously laughs, “Well that’s one weird way to make friends with people…” Tsuki mutters to herself, she nicknames the Pokemon ‘ZeeZee’ and takes out Lio so she can heal her herself.

 

Tsuki used a status condition potion to heal Lio and after that she gives her a few hugs and pats and returns her into her Poke Ball. She then runs to where she’s supposed to be. But a preschooler kid had to ruin her run because he forced her to battle him. 

 

She sighs, rolls her eyes and agrees on the battle. The kid’s name was Kaleb and he sent out his only Pokemon, Spearow. Tsuki sent out Lio and used Watergun, the Spearow didn’t have a chance to stand against Lio. He cried and threw out some money towards her before running away to his home probably. 

 

When the battle was over, Lio learned a new move called Aqua Jet. And she barked happily before being sent back to her ball. Tsuki then found another item on the floor next to a truck, the item was a Super Potion. She smiles proudly and continues walking along the road to meet her destination…

 

Nope, she decided to be a curious little fella and go around talking to people in the booked Motel. She was talking to a man and he gave her two Nest Balls for free! She thanked him greatly and said goodbye before going back outside and going into this old mans house.      

 

He looked slightly drunk, and smelled of light liquor, Tsuki’s smile to the man instantly dropped as the flashbacks of her father drinking that stuff. She quickly shook the memories away and tried to smile again to the man to not be rude. But she just can’t stop thinking of the past. 

 

The man’s words made her very worried about this place. “It’s good for kids to experience their own journeys, but running away without even word to your parents is another thing entirely.” He shakes his head in disgust, “I tried to set that boy of mine straight, but when I did, I was the one who got beat…” the words he was saying was signaling red flags EVERYWHERE. She had to go away from this house as soon as she can. 

But then the son’s door made the red flags died down a bit, maybe she could find something useful, maybe even find the son? Tsuki didn’t know what would be in his room, but she was willing to find out. 

 

After the man was done talking, she went to his sons room and opened the door. There, was a room, just like any other ordinary room: a nice comfy bed, a small desk and a chair, nice flat screen tv, a music player and dvds, books and trophies. 

 

There were five trophies in total, one was a silver, and the rest were bronze. The trophies were so old that they were covered in dust. “Huh...so it seems that this boy left probably years ago… Oh no… I hope he’s okay..” Tsuki says to herself and gets slightly choked up on her tears. 

 

She shakes her head, fixes her hair and wipes away the forming tears on her eyes and takes a few heavy breaths. Once she was done calming down she left the place as soon as she could. When she left the room, she couldn’t help but notice the golf clubs in their bag. But… Something doesn’t seem right with them, when she moved a tiny bit closer to them, they look…  _ Really _ dented, like someone used them for-

 

Tsuki made a loud gasp as she realized that they were used for and she rushed out of the house in the matter of seconds. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she stopped in a couple of bushes. Tsuki couldn’t help but cry, and cry for about five to ten minutes about the incident. 

 

She feels so,  **_so_ ** bad for the boy who had went through the abuse and prays to Arceus that he’s in a much better place. After a few sobs and hiccups, Tsuki takes another five minutes to calm down and breathe steadily. 

 

When the time past, she got up from the bushes and started walking again. While walking, she came across a Delibird. It looked frightened and flew to Tsuki, making chirping sounds and pointing to the garden up ahead. “What’s wrong Delibird? Show me the problem.” Tsuki says quietly and calming, the Pokemon chirps more and flies back to the place of where it came from. 

Tsuki follows closely behind, once she goes inside the place, she sees the same two numbskulls that bothered her before. They were messing with the more man, trying to steal all of his berries. “You got a lame bunch of Berries… Now Team Skull’s your adversaries!” Grunt A spoke. “Takin’ Berries off your hands is just the start of our plans, yo!” 

 

The young girl couldn’t help but snort softly at the ‘rap’ the Grunt was doing, these guys are more like delinquents rather than actual evil villains like in Kanto. “Let’s get Figy with it! Watch while I Nanab me some Berries!” Grunt B orders. Tsuki couldn’t contain her laughter, now that they were saying  _ puns _ with the ‘rapping’ they were doing.

 

Finally the old man spoke up the the two Grunts, “I’ll share my Berries for free with any Pokemon, but you’ll not have a single one from me!” Grunt A then goes up to the man and yells “So, what? I’m lower than a Pokemon?! I already got self-esteem issues, man!” 

 

Grunt B notices Tsuki and she stops laughing immediately. Grunt A shouts at her, “And what are you looking at, huh?! Huh? Huh? HUH?” she flinches and goes a step back He then stops and goes wide eyed, “Yo, hold up, you’re-” he begins to say but Grunt B interrupts. “You got a bone to pick with us, homie?” They both start walking towards Tsuki and she nervously starts sweating.

 

“You and Cap may have beat us at the Marina, but you won’t be so lucky if we get serious, yo.” ‘ _ I highly doubt it that you guys would  _ **_ever_ ** _ be serious…”  _ She thought to herself at what Grunt B tells her. The old man looks at her, “I appreciate your concern, child. But these Team Skull punks do nothing but talk big and act small. You carry on with you island challenge. Don’t give them a moment’s notice.” 

 

Grunt A gets pissed and turns around to the man, “You, we’re standing  _ right _ here! At least act a little bit afraid or something, ya know?!” Grunt B then walks closer to Tsuki and smirked under his bandana he was wearing. “Yo, you tryin’ to run away? We’re gonna hafta take your Pokemon along with the Berries! Yo, check out how hardheaded Team Skull Grunts can be!”   

 

Tsuki is then challenged by Team Skull Grunt, he sends out his Pokemon, Drowzee. She then sends out her favorite Pokemon, Lio. She tells her to use her Water Gun, and wait until the right moment to use Aqua Jet. The Drowzee gets injured, and uses Pound to hurt Lio. She gets a few scrapes from the attack, but nothing major. Lio uses the same attack again, and so does Drowzee.

 

“Alright Lio, your opponent is almost done! Just use Water Gun again!” Tsuki calls out to Lio, who her Pokemon nods at her and uses the same attack, making Drowzee faint. “Yo, I’m feelin’ mad annoyed that my team just got destroyed.” He says, eyes all wide from shock of how the battle went. Tsuki earned 320 Pokedollars, “Yo, for real?! You best stop trying to act hard, kid!” her eyebrows twitch in irritation and she yells at them, “I am  **_not_ ** a kid!! I am a 23 year old young adult woman!” Tsuki guesses that the Grunts are around the ages of sixteen to twenty year olds. 

 

They ignore of what she says and talk over her, “Yo, I’m so annoyed right now, homie! Let’s go mess with Ilima again!” Grunt B says, and Grunt A agrees. “Aww yeah, let’s do it! Verdant Cavern is pretty close by anyway, and you!” The Grunt calls out to Tsuki, “You better listen to what my boy says and drill it into that thick skull of yours! For real! You’d better not forget, numskull!”

 

And with that, the two Grunts leave. Tsuki sighs and looks up to the old man. “Ho! You and that Popplio there did quite the number on him!” He smiles kindly to her, “Allow me to thank you for driving off those Team Skull numskulls.” and with that, she obtained an Oran Berry. 

 

Tsuki found more berries on the floor and obtained them. She got an Persim Berry, another Oran Berry, and yet,  _ another _ Oran Berry. Tsuki then put the berries in the pocket of her purse and continued along walking around the place.  

 

The door was slightly open to the man’s house from the Delibird going inside and she followed them. 

 

While speaking to one of the other ones, one Delibird gave her a Revive! She thanks the Pokemon and patted their head. When she was done, she left the house, closed the door shut and ran in the back of the house to see if there was any items lying around. And sure enough, there  _ was _ an item, Silver Powder to be exact. Tsuki put the Silver Powder away in a container in her purse. Then leaving the back of the house and searching around his garden of berries. 

 

Inside the garden, she saw no plants growing, but she did find a Repel lying in the bucket of dirt. Walking around some more, Tsuki found another Big Mushroom. She put it inside her purse and continued along with the search. Tsuki found a Paralyze Heal in another bucket that was close to the Big Mushroom. 

 

When she was done finding the items, she walked out of the garden, told the man ‘goodbye’, same with the Delibird, and left the place. Running along the Route 2 road, smiling. 

 

A trainer looking around for some people to battle, a hiker girl sought interest in Tsuki. “Alola! Whaddya think? I’m pretty good at greetings, huh?” The hiker girl asks, Tsuki agreed to the challenge and sent out Lio, while hiker girl Ashley sent out Cottonee. ‘ _ Oh.. Well this isn’t good. But I need to make Lio tough with her weakness anyway _ ” she thought to herself while looking at her opponents Pokemon. 

 

Even though she has lived through Kanto her whole entire life, that never stopped her from reading the books of the whole other Pokemon types in the different regions. For every year ever since her 7th birthday, she would always get a book about the new regions of the Pokemon. She finished learning about all of the different Pokemon when she was just 14. 

 

But her parents never allowed her to go become a Pokemon Trainer, well… Her dad thought it was stupid at least. Her mother wanted to let her do whatever she wanted, but she was pressured by her husband to become a Pokemon Nurse instead like his sister Nurse Joy and the many other Nurse Joy’s… 

 

Anyway, back to the present. Tsuki won the battle in just the matter of minutes. Like the usual, the trainer gave her some money and left the place to heal their Pokemon. Tsuki sighs and walks slowly to the place, her heart is beating weirdly, but she tries to shake off the feeling of dread.  

 

Walking around the small grass area, she found another Super Potion. Tsuki softly smiles and puts it in her bag, the nice cool breeze felt good on her hair and she takes two deep breaths to fully calm down again.

 

*Mini time skip* 

 

After countless battles with other Pokemon Trainers, and catching a another Pokemon, she finally made it to the place she was supposed to be. The Pokemon she caught was a Spearow, who she named ‘Spearcrow’. “ _ Spearow- Farmers whose fields are troubled by the bug Pokemon appreciate Spearow for its vigorous appetite and look after it. _ ”

 

Tsuki finds another Revive laying around on top of a small hill and puts it inside her bag. She sees a Pokemon Center on the right of her and walks to it, near the stairs she sees Hau staring at the place. “Um… Hau? Why are you staring?” Tsuki asks, confused of what he was doing. 

 

He hears her voice behind him, ignoring her question. “Howzit, Tsuki? Your Pokemon doing all right?” She pouts when he ignores it and answers his question, “Yeah, my team is doing good.” “Well, I know my team’s seen better days, that’s for sure!” Hau tells Tsuki and laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. 

 

“Come on, Tsuki. Let’s stop by the PMC!” He says and grins. “Ok..” Tsuki mumbles and walks with him inside the Pokemon Center. While they were in the place, Hau stated. “You know that Verdant Cavern place, right? I guess it’s kinda, like, sacred to Tapu Koko.” 

He turns around to her, “You aren’t even allowed to go into it unless you’re on your island challenge.” He jumped up slightly and smiles. “Oh yeah! Almost forgot,” Hau giggles “I have something pretty amazing to share with you, Tsuki. You lucky thing!” and with that, he hands her three Revives. Tsuki smiles kindly and thanks him a bunch for the gift.   

 

In the Pokemon Center, Tsuki asks the Nurse Joy to heal her Pokemon. She does and after the healing Nurse Joy hands her the Pokeballs. After that she transfers the new Pokemon she caught to the PC. Leaving only having Lio, Yungo, and Magnet, the trio team! 

 

When she was done with the transferring her Pokemon, she went to the Poke Store and bought ten Poke Balls and two Potions. She grabbed the bags with her items and puts them in her purse. 

  
In the Pokemon Center, a young girl asked if she could trade a Spearow for a Machop. Tsuki accepted the trade and went back to the PC to get her Pokemon. Once she did, Tsuki returned to the young girl and both of them traded their Pokemon. 

 

Rotomo Dex then showed her of what it said about the Pokemon. “ _ Machop- With its superhuman strength, it’s able to throw a hundred people all at the same time. Its strength comes from lifting Graveler every day. _ ”

 

Tsuki and the young girl say their goodbyes before she leaves the place. Tsuki then picks up berries from a tree, the first berry she grabs is Chesto Berry, Leppa Berry, and a Persim Berry. 

 

She ran into a Smeargle, and it took three tries to catch it, the Poke Ball didn’t work, they broke out instantly. And even the Great Ball didn’t work! So she had to use one of her Ultra Balls to catch it. “ _ Smeargle- It draws symbols all over the place to mark its territory. In towns with many Smeargle, the walls are covered in graffiti. _ ”

  
  


Tsuki nicknames her ‘Mea’, pronounced ‘Mia’. She ran around the grass area to see if there was any other Pokemon to catch. But so far there are just Smeargle, Spearow and Yungoos. 

 

Around ten minutes of running around and meeting the same Pokemon, finally, a different Pokemon showed up. And that Pokemon was Growlithe. Tsuki gasps and squeals at the adorable Pokemon. She threw out Lio and told her to use Aqua Jet, it injures the Growlithe, but the attack wasn’t strong enough to make it faint. Much to Tsuki’s liking, she then grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it at the Growlithe. 

 

The Pokemon shook around in the ball three times before making a click sound. “Yay! We got her!” Tsuki beamed, she grabbed the Poke Ball and put it in her bag. She gave Lio a kiss on the forehead and returned her into her ball too. “ _ Growlithe- It looks cute, but when you approach another Trainer’s Growlithe, it will bark at you and bite. _ ”

 

“Ouch… That sucks.” Tsuki said as a response to what she just read. She nicknames Growlithe ‘FireStone’ as she needs to find one soon to evolve it later on in her island challenge. She returns to the Pokemon Center to transfer FireStone and Mea into the PC. Tsuki then goes to the Nurse Joy to go and heal her Pokemon.  

 

Once they were all healed, she left the place and saw Ilima at the gate of the Trial. He notices her and turns around to speak with her, “Greetings. Captain Ilima here. And my trial… Begins mere steps from here in Verdant Cavern!” he smiles and continues to talk to Tsuki. “Note that the Pokemon living within Verdant Cavern are quite fierce. I wouldn’t venture in unless you’ve prepared some Potions and so forth.”  ‘ _ I got pleeenty of potions. _ ’ Tsuki thought with a smirk, and her Lio is the strongest Pokemon on her team. She’ll be fine.

 

After Ilima is done explaining the rules and what not about the trial, she heads on inside the place, and so does Ilima. Once inside the Cavern, he continues explaining the rules. He gets a little interrupted with the sound of a very strong Pokemon’s roar. Tsuki sweats a little, but wipes it away and smiles brightly, eyes full of determination to beat this trial.

*Another mini time skip*

 

After she defeated the second Rattata, she goes to find the third one, which is the last one to battle. But she stops walking when she hears footsteps of two people running inside. Tsuki turns around and sees that it’s the same Grunts that tried to steal the berries from that old man. “Yo yo yo, it’s your berry thief boys, back...back again! Remember us?” 

 

Tsuki couldn’t help but snort a small giggle, “Hmm..maybe I do.”, Grunt A got a little upset and ran towards her to battle. Tsuki then sighed and took out Lio, while he sent out Drowzee. Lio’s first attack was Disarming Voice, the move that Drowzee uses is Pound, which Lio growls after the attack. Lio then uses Water Gun and almost makes Drowzee faint. 

 

The opponents Pokemon uses the same move again and it agitates Lio even more. She then uses Aqua Jet and it makes the Pokemon faint. Lio huffs, and Grunt A scatters to hand Tsuki his money before running towards Grunt B. 

 

All of the sudden, there was a bright glow coming from Lio, Tsuki gasps and squeals. “You’re evolving, Lio!’ Her Pokemon barks and her body shifts into the new look she takes form of. Lio evolved into Brionne! The Rotom Dex then speaks up “ _ It cares deeply for its companions. When its Trainer is feeling down, it performs a cherry dance to try and help. _ ” 

 

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Lio!” Tsuki squeals more and hugs her new evolved starter Pokemon. Lio barks happily and wraps her flippers around Tsuki’s neck. After the little hug, she returns her into her ball and looks at the Grunts.  

 

Tsuki then hears the two Grunts then complaining about how too strong she is and that this place is going to get destroyed because of her. She giggles and continues along with her trial. The last Pokemon she battles is a Raticate.

 

The Raticate then faints quickly because of how strong her newly evolved Pokemon is. After that, she walks to the Totem Caverns. Where she meets the very loud and strong Raticate. “Hmm, so this is the Totem Pokemon?” Tsuki talks to herself. Good thing that Lio has a move that is very effective against the Raticate. 

 

“Argh! No, Lio!” Tsuki cries out as her Pokemon faints because the Rattata and the Raticate makes her Pokemon faint. She then takes out Macho with his attack makes the Raticate faint. “Ok, good, the tough Pokemon is gone. Now you just have to handle the weak Pokemon.” Tsuki tells to Macho. Macho nods his head and then uses his strong move to make the Rattata faint. 

 

Once the trial is over, Ilima follows of where Tsuki is and talks to her. “Working in harmony with your Pokemon, you have cleared the trial of Ilima! You’re a phenomenal Trainer!” He smiles, “Congratulations, Tsuki! The Z- Crystal from the pedestal is yours now! 

 

Tsuki turns around and grabs the Z-Crystal. Tsuki then turns around to Ilima who explains what crystal she got. It’s the Normal Z-Crystal. It’s a Crystal that boosts up the strength with normal attack moves. He shows off the way to use the move for the crystal to be activated.  

 

*Another time skip to quicken up the pace*

 

Once Tsuki and Ilima are outside the cavern, Kukui walks out from where the barricades were. “Hey there, Tsuki!” He smiles and laughs, “Oooh, looking at the expression of Ilima’s face, I’d say you cleared your first trial, yeah?” Tsuki’s cousin then shows her of how to use the Z-Crystal in battle. 

 

Her eyes go wide in excitement and she cheers for her big cousin. “That’s so cool, Kukui!” he smiles big and was about to give his cousin a noogie, but then stops when he saw her with a haircut. “Whoa! I like the new hair do, cousin!” “Hehe, thanks!” Tsuki smiles. 

 

When the little chat was over, Kukui asked Tsuki to go and find Lillie, because he ‘lost’ her while coming to see his cousin. Tsuki has a bunch of questions in her head of  _ how _ can you lose a little girl that’s under their care. She sighs but takes the offer to find her.    

 

*another damn timeskip because this chapter is already long enough as it is*

  
  


It took her a while to find Lillie, but she finally found her in a valley full of flowers, a place where a Pokemon called Orico, a bird that you can change the color of the bird depending of which type of flowers you give it to them. She caught a Pokemon called Vullaby, who she nicknamed her Vulla. “ _ Vullaby- It can’t fly yet and must wait until its wings have developed more. Since it’s still at a playful age, it hops around friskily. _ ”

 

She had to help Lillie by getting her Nebby back, which was all the way in the back of the meadow, while running past the garden of flowers, she caught a Metaopd and nicknamed them ‘Meta’. 

 

Tsuki finally got Nebby, and ran back to Lillie to give them to her. After giving Nebby to Lillie, they walked out of the place, Hau meets up with them and begs for a battle. Tsuki sighs and accepts the invitation. Within ten minutes, Hau lost, like usual… When the battle was over, Tsuki’s Pokemon Meta started evolving, it evolved into Butterfree!

 

Kukui then met up with the Tsuki, Lillie, and Hau. The had a small conversation before saying goodbye to Tsuki and walking ahead of her. She didn’t mind walking alone, in fact, she wasn’t walking alone to begin with. Because she was walking along with her amazing Pokemon team throughout the challenge.

 

So far, everything that’s happening to Tsuki, it’s going wonderful for her. 

  
  


*at another place with Team Skull*

 

*Guzma’s POV*

 

I growl and move around in my throne waiting for the two numskulls to return to me to show me the pictures they have taken of the young woman. 

 

I heard a knock on the door and I barked, “COME IN!!” the door opens quickly and the two idiots stumble in and shake. I’m a bit pissed at the moment because they’re fucking thirty-four minutes late. “And  **_why_ ** are you guys fucking late?!” I commanded at them, they shook some more and begged. “W-we-we’re su-super sorry bo-boss!! We were uh...just uh.. Sortin’ ou’ the pictures to show ya the best ones!” Grunt A said, while Grunt B shook his head in agreement. I sighed heavily and tapped on my desk to give me the pictures they printed out. 

 

Grunt A put the pictures down on the desk neatly and quickly walked away from the range he was in towards the boss. I looked down at the pictures and blushed deeply. Holy fucking shit, this girl is hot. I could face feel very warm and I cleared my throat while looking away from the pictures. “Did you guys get her name?” I asked, the two Grunts froze and slowly shook their head ‘no’. “Tch. Fucking hell man, find out her name!” I yelled and hit my arm on the armrest of the throne I was sitting on. 

 

They jumped up and shouted, “Y-YES BOSS!!” they both said and ran out of the room to go look for her. I sighed in irritation and covered my face with my hands, I rubbed my eyes and peaked slightly towards the pictures of the girl. I felt my cheeks warm up by the blush. I groaned and closed my eyes again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooooooooo. Just to let you guys know, that every chapter I make about Tsuki first, I will always make a part for Guzma in the end. Until Guzma shows up in the later chapters ^^. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it’s kinda boring without your boy Guzma, but just wait, be patient. Through these chapters I will be working on Tsuki’s character and past. So, uh, yeah! Bye :3c


	5. Meeting Gladion, and Beating More Trials!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki gets more annoyed of Hau's hyper shit, she meets edgy Gladion, who could be Lillie's brother! Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this chapter took longer than I thought to make o-o''. This chapter is 3,515th words, sorry that I couldn't make it longer, but I just didn't want the trials to drag out so much. I feel like they're boring ^^''. So ye, uh. I'm slowly getting out Guzma's plot and stuff. Just two more of those Pokemon walkthrough episodes and Guzma will finally show up! I think it will be two chapters until Guzma shows up too, or one more chapter. It depends if I do a lot of time skips in the next chapter.
> 
> So eh, hope ye enjoyed this story!

*Tsuki’s POV*

 

 

I sigh happily as I walk back to the meadow and catch a few more Pokemon. I come across a Petilil and tell Lio to use Disarming Voice to weaken it, it does and I take out a Poke Ball to catch it. “ _ Petilil- By pruning the leaves on its head with regularity, this Pokemon can be grown into a fine plump shape” _ I nickname the Pokemon ‘Lili’, my team was full so I couldn’t take her into my team, so I put her into the PC along with the other Pokemon I have caught. 

 

Once that was over I walked around more to see if there was any other ones left to catch. Which I know that there was two more Pokemon out here. They just haven’t showed up yet… I was about to walk out of the meadow but I bumped into an Oricorio. It was a yellow one and it was dancing around like it was a cheerleader. It’s front wings were puffed up like pom poms and it was freaking adorable! 

 

I sent out Lio and told her to use Disarming Voice, but she didn’t make the first move, Oricorio did. It used screeched, and it irritated my and Lio’s ears. She huffed and used the attack on the Pokemon. It injures the Pokemon, but not that much, so I tell her to use the same move again. Which she did, now the Pokemon’s health was low, it was my chance now to throw a Great Ball at them. 

 

I threw it at Oricorio and it went inside the ball. Three shakes and a click! Caught her! I smile big and grab the ball. I nicknamed her ‘Rio’, I didn’t have any room on my team so I put her in the PC as well. I then ran into a Cutiefly! I didn’t have to battle it because I know it’s weak, and Lio would cause it to faint so I just threw a Nest Ball at it. After that, I nicknamed it ‘Cutiepie’ and sent it to the PC as well. 

 

“ _ Cutiefly- Myriads of Cutiefly flutter above the heads of people who have auras resembling those of flowers _ ” Rotom Dex said, “Awwwww” I say as I put it away. I then run away from the meadow and go to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon. Once the Nurse Joy is done, I get my Poke Balls and go to the PC. I put away my Meta and Vula. Once I was done with that I went to the vending machine to get some water. I then take about sixteen minutes to rest up, I’ve been walking a lot… I sigh as I relax. I eat a few snacks I packed for myself on this island challenge.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

When I was done with my break, I finally sat up and stretched. I then got out of the Pokemon Center and started walking back to Route 3. I walked over a bridge and ran into a trainer, the trainer's name is Joshua. He sent out his Growlithe and I sent out my Lio. I told her to use Aqua Jet and his Pokemon fainted so fast within a blink of an eye!

 

He threw me some money and left to go heal his Pokemon. I saw a bunch of berries under a palm tree, I went ahead and picked them up. I got a Cheri Berry, a Sitrus Berry, and a Pecha Berry! I put them all in my purse and continued on my merry way.

 

But, before I grabbed a Nest Ball. I sped walk towards the road. I then came back to the place where I got Lio in the first place! I then met with my cousin Kukui and Lillie. “Hello Kukui!” I said, he smiles and says ‘hi’ back. 

 

Before I can leave this island and do the other Trials, I must defeat the kahuna first, and the kahuna is Hala! My cousin tells me that his Pokemon are fighting types. Hmm.. I think my Lio can handle them!    

 

Hala turns around when I walk to him and he compliments me, “Congratulations on clearing your trial in the Verdant Cavern. Good work.” he then gives me a question I already know the answer to. “I suppose you are here to battle the kahuna?” I nod, he then asks another question, “You think you and Lio are ready for me, Tsuki?” I then nod again. 

 

I stand on the stage where me and Hau first fought on our Pokemon battle. He then stomps his foot like a sumo wrestler and screams “Ho!” while making a pose. “I have been expecting you,” He says to me, “allow me to properly greet the young adventures embarking on their island challenge. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island.”

 

“Shall we begin?” he asks me, “Yes” I say with determination in my eyes and a bright smile. “The final trial here on Melemele Island will be a Pokemon battle against me, the kahuna! It’s known as the grand trial!” 

 

“Well, Tsuki, you have been entrusted with the Sparkling Stone by Tapu Koko! Now show me you and your partner Lio and your team’s full power!” He does the same sumo pose thing and says “Old Hala here will also be going all out! Let the grand trial begin!” 

 

And with that I take out my Lio fast, and he takes out his first Pokemon. His Pokemon is Mankey, I tell Lio to use Disarming Voice, which is very effective against the Mankey. I was so close to winning, but Hala used a Potion to heal Mankey. I don’t panic as I tell her to use the same attack. Which she does and it hits critical hit, making the Mankey faint. 

 

Hala takes out Makuhita, I tell her to use the same move again, but he uses the first move. The attack makes her flinch so she couldn’t do it. “Come on Lio! You can do this!” I tell her, she barks loudly and used Disarming Voice once more, it injures the Makuhita by 60%. “We’re so close, Lio! One more hit!” Lio used the move another time, making the Makuhita faint. I grin, “Good job Lio!”’ she barks happily and wags her flippers. 

 

His next Pokemon he sends is Crabrawler, ‘ _ Whoa, that’s one weird Pokemon… _ ’ I thought to myself. Lio already knows what move she’s going to use, and uses Discarming Voice, it injures the Pokemon, but the opponents Pokemon uses a strong move against Lio and she faints. “Oh no, Lio! Return!” I sent back Lio into her ball and threw out Macho, he attacks Crabrawler and the attack makes the Pokemon faints. 

 

When the battle was over, I earned 2,400 Pokedollars. Wow that’s a lot. Hala chuckles to me, “The results come as no surprise to me,” he says. “What a fine Trainer...and what fine Pokemon, too!” After he finishes with that sentence, a happy roar of Tapu Koko can be heard from up in the sky. “Ho! And our mighty Tapu Koko agrees!” 

 

He turns around to face me, “Hmmph! Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping that a day may come when you will grow strong enough to battle it as well…” Hala then hands me another Z-Crystal, he then shows me the pose of how to use it when in battle. I thank him for the crystal and for showing the pose. 

 

When we got down from the stage, Tauros came running in front of it, mooing at Hala. He then asks me if I want to have Tauros to ride around in throw the island challenges. I see why not, and accepted the offering. Hala then gave me the Ride Pager for when I need to ride on Tauros. Handy! I smile and put the item in my bag. 

 

I use the Ride Pager and get on of Tauros. “Whoa! I’m so high up!” I giggle and get off of Tauros. Kukui then hands me a ™. It was ™ 54 False Swipe. I thanked him for the ™ and gave him a big hug. 

 

“Before you leave, go talk to mom, okay?” He says, “Ok Kukui.” I said. He hugged me before leaving, Hala and Hau left too. So it was just me and Lillie. But before I could actually walk to my mom's house, Lillie started talking. “Umm..” She mumbled, “I actually wanted to ask a favor of you first, Tsuki.. If that’s all right?” Lillie asked softly. 

 

I smile “Sure! What’s the favor?” I say, Lillie turns around to look at Nebby. “You see… Nebby is… Its real home is far away from here. And I want to help it get home.” She sighs, “It’s like I told you before… Nebby saved my life once when I was in trouble. Now I want to save it!” 

 

Lillie turns back around to me with a sad expression, “I feel like there’s not much I can do on my own, since I’m not a Pokemon Trainer… But if I had a real Trainer like you helping me, Tsuki, then maybe...“ she looks down and sighs once again. “But I probably shouldn’t ask a near stranger to help, right? I know it’s just my own wish and it has nothing to do with you...” “Lillie, of course I will help!” I tell her and smile, she then also smiles too and bows “Oh thank you thank you, thank you!” 

 

And with that, she puts Nebby in her bag and goes to Kukui’s place. While I go to back home to talk to my mom. Once I open the door, I see my mom sitting down on the table, and Meowth sitting on top of it. My mom sees me and smiles, “You’re doing great, Tsuki! You cleared the Melemele grand trial, right?” I nod and she claps her hands “That’s good dearie.” 

 

“I think Akala Island is up next. If you want to go there, maybe the Marina in Hao’oli has a ship?” She then gasps like she remembered something, “Oh, yeah! And did you check out the Ten Carat Hill near the Pokemon Research Lab? I heard there are rare Pokemon there!” “Oh no, I haven’t yet. I’m going to though soon.” 

 

She giggles, “Look at you! You’ve got friends like Hau, Lillie and your Pokemon all around you… You’re really living every day to the fullest!” I giggle too, I then hugged my mom and said our goodbyes. I also said bye to Meowth and then left the house. 

 

I then use my Ride Pager and take out Tauros. “This is a good way to rest up on my legs!” I say and giggle with the wind in my hair. Tauros ran into the Hau’oli shopping district, close to where the ships where the boat is to my next island challenge. 

 

I then put Tauros away and walk towards my cousin. Hau asks, kinda rudely to my cousin about the boat. “Hey, Prof, are you sure this old thing’s really seaworthy?” Kukui gets all defensive about his boat. “Hey now! Don’t you go calling my boat old! She’s not old…” He clears his throat, “Call her a classic. Well seasoned, yeah?”

“I quite like that it has a sense of history…” Lillie says, I could hear Nebby from the bag. “Alright Tsuki, are you ready?” “Yep!” I say, he grins and walks to the boat, me Lillie and Hau follows. 

 

“We-e-e are off!” Hau shouts into the wind. “Come on, grandma! Kick it up a notch!” He continues to shout, Lillie sighs “If we push the boat much harder than this, wew may end up at the bottom of the ocean..” “Ha ha ha! You’re probably just worried about your silly hat flying off!” Hau laughs. My eyebrow twitch and I get irritated of this kids lack of sense. 

 

*mini time skip*

 

 

Once we were off the boat after the 45 minute swim, we finally reached to the other island. Kukui and stupid Hau were laughing over a stupid joke, me and Lillie were groaning, but we stopped when we heard a woman’s voice. 

 

“Still managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmm, Kukui?” We all turned around to see two women. The young woman in the green hair speaks up “I’ve told you you’re gonna scare off the strangers looking like that…” I look at Lillie, and panic a little because Nebby was outside of the bag, she was about to put Nebby in the bag when Kukui said “Don’t sweat it, Lillie.” This caused me and Lillie and I to calm down. 

 

“Why hello there. Nice to meet you all-I’m Oliva. The woman with the dark skin says, and the one with the green hair speaks up too. “Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I’m Mallow, one of the captains here!” 

 

“I was on my way to see who was pulling into the port and ran into Mallow here while she was out on a delivery.” Mallow smiles cheerfully, “Yup! My trial will be a chance for all of the fine ingredients that make up your team to shine!” 

 

Mallow then walks closer to me and Hau, “Especially you two! Your Pokemon look ready to cook with gas!” she says with a nod. “And Mallow isn’t the only captain here on Akala Island, of course.” Olivia says, “So? What’s the plan, kids?” I mumble softly, hoping they would here. “Um… I’m actually twenty-three years old..” Kukui walks up closer as well and help defends me, “Heh, actually this young lady who is my cousin is actually twenty-three years old. I know, she’s short, but yeah.” I pout softly at what he said about my height, but yeah, it’s true, I am 4’11. Almost 5’0. 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry dear.” Olivia said “It’s okay.” I say. “So, enjoy your time on your island challenge, along with your Pokemon.” She turns to me and speaks, “I’ll be waiting for my chance to face you in battle when the time comes. I’m looking forward to seeing you what you’ve got!” 

 

“Let’s go Mallow.” Olivia says, she turns away and starts walking. Mallow waves to us and follows her. I hear Kukui sigh and put his right hand on his chin, “I’m sure she wanted to come see that you made it here all right… But she’ll never admit it to you! Hah!”   

 

He turns around to me and Hau and tells us that there are three trials on this island. Hmm, let’s just hope that there are some hotels nearby… Because it’s going to get dark soon. 

 

I walk around the new island, talking to people about questions and directions of where to go. It’s a nice city, I go inside a small souvenir shop and look at the plushes. They’re all so cute! I leave the store and look for one that sells clothes. I need shorts to go with my tank top.  

 

Not too far along from the gift shop, I see Lillie and Nebby right in front of a clothes store. I asked of why she’s at this place and not the Ruins, and she tells me that Nebby wanted to be out of the bag a little longer and didn’t want to go just yet. Ah… That freaking Pokemon…

 

But after she talks to Nebby more, Nebby finally agreed to go in the bag, Lillie said goodbye to me and she left to go to her destination. I finally went inside the store to see if they had good pants or shorts. After a big of looking around, I sighed in disappointment when I couldn’t find anything  

 

I then left the store and continued to look around the island. I walked inside the Pokemon Center and went to the store side of the room to buy four repels. When I grabbed my bag with my items, I put it inside the purse and left the place.

 

RIght outside the Pokemon Center, I was about to go on the left side of the place, but this girl on her Stoutland was in the way. “Sorry, but my Stoutland is a real thorough kind and likes to uncover and every last stone! Could you take another route until we have uncovered all of the hidden items here?” Her Pokemon barks at me and I roll my eyes, great, I have to find another way to get to the place I have to be… “Ugh, fine, whatever.” I responded in a attitude. 

 

I didn’t mean to, but I mean, come on! I’m on a island challenge! I’m supposed to have the upper hand in these kind of situations! This time I go past the Pokemon Center on the right side of me and then I go straight. 

 

Out of nowhere, these two weird people, are they a couple?? Just started calling out to me. The girl first spoke to me, “Stop right there!” I stopped in my tracks and was hesitate to speak to her. 

 

The couple then walked to me and this time the man spoke, “Ah ha ha! We didn’t mean to surprise you. You must be doing your island challenge.” “I am….” I finally had the voice to talk. “I’m Dexio.” The man said, and the lady said her name after. “My name is Sina! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!” ‘ _ Ugh..narcissistic much? _ ” I thought to myself.

 

“We’re here seeing the sights in Alola,” Dexio says, “it’s a unique tradition of island challenge… It’s pretty fascinating, I’ve got to say.” all of the sudden Sina jumps up with a huge gasp. “Oh, I’ve got an idea! Why don’t you test your skills with me?” “Um.. Sure” I say before getting ready to send out Lio into battle. “OK! Let’s get this show on the road!” Sina sends out Delibird, and I send out Lio. Delibird uses the first move, Present, it doesn’t hurt Lio too much. I then tell Lio to use Aqua Jet and it KO’d the Pokemon. She then brings back her Pokemon and sends out Glaceon. Her Pokemon kept on using Quick Attack while I keep on telling her to use Aqua Jet. 

 

Within minutes of the battle, Glaceon finally faints and I win. She hands me her money with a nod and smile. “I get it… Facing trials helps you grow close to your team. I think that’s absolutely wonderful!” She then giggles, “I feel like that I’ve been able to have a glimpse of the island challenge!” Sina fixes her glasses and heals my Pokemon as a thanks.  

 

Sina gives me a Zygarde Cube, “Uh… What is this?” I ask, looking around the cube. “The item that I just gave you is for collecting the Cores and Cells of a Pokemon-Zygarde. I’ll tell you the details another time, so please keep it safe for now.” “We’ll be leaving now, Bon Voyage.” Dexio and Sina say at the same time and does the Alola movement with their hands before leaving.  

 

I then walk inside the fancy hotel to see how much it costs. I don’t know how long I will be in this island, but maybe after I beat this trial I will take a day in here and rest up. While I was walking around the place, I saw this green shining thing from the floor. I had a feeling it was the Zygarde Pokemon, so I took out the cube thing and it was sucked into it. 

 

Once I got it, Rotom came out of my bag and told me that Sina wanted to talk to me. “I just received a signal from your Zygarde Cube! The creature that just got sucked into the cube is what we call a ‘Zygarde Cell’!” Sina then explains to me of what’s the purpose of the Zygarde Cube, and tells me to collect more. When I have enough Cells and Cores, a Pokemon is formed. 

 

‘ _ Ooo… I wonder how it will look like once I finish collecting them.. _ ’ I thought to myself. When she hangs up the call, I walk out of the hotel and into the trail to the next trial. 

*another time skip…*

 

 

After two hours of running around battling people in the ranch, I finally found Mallow for my trial. I see her with two Milktank and she sees me too. “Thanks for stopping by!” She smiles, “The Moomoo Milk from Paniola Ranch is the best. It’s so rich and creamy when you use it in white sauce and other things…” her stomach growls and she giggles, “Mmm! The taste can’t even be described!” she explains. The two Milktank moos together in unison. 

 

“Oh, by the way! Since I was lucky enough to run into you here, I’ll do you a little favor.” Mallow then registers Stoutland into my Ride Pager, sweet! I thank her for the gift and put it away. She explains to me where to go for my trial and leaves, after a few minutes pass, I started walking to the place, with Rotom’s help of course.

 

I battled a few more trainers and collected one more Zygarde core and cell. I then saw a Pokemon Ranch were two Pokemon can breed together, and I got an egg! The young woman hands me the mysterious egg and I thank her before leaving the place. I can’t wait to find out what Pokemon it is! 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When I was done defeating the two preschool twins, I saw Hau talking with some kid, who looks like Lillie, but if she was a boy instead.. ‘ _ Could they be siblings? _ ’ I thought to myself. I stepped on a twig by accident and Hau turns around to me giving me a nervous laugh. “Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again!” He says, the kid in back of him, who looks edgy as fuck, puts his hands on his hips and asks him a question. “Are you even taking this seriously?” Hau defends himself, “I am! So seriously! I’m seriously enjoying it!” I mentally slap myself at what his defense was and sighs. 

 

“...Enjoying it?” The edgylord kid asks, he groans and looks up at Hau. “You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it… Which clearly you haven’t.” I concealed my giggles of the kid roasting on Hau, When the edgylord kid overheard Hau saying my name, he spoke. “You’re Tsuki?” I didn’t trust this kid, he looks like he was in team skull. I don’t want their boss to find out my name, so I tell him “Who?”. 

 

He was surprised that I didn’t say my name and compliments on that. “Hmm. So you have enough sense to be wary. Not bad…” I didn’t know how to respond to that so I just stayed quiet. “I’m Gladion.” He finally said his name. “I battle for my partner, Null, to make it strong. Though most of our time gets used up doing small jobs for Team Skull.” ‘ _ I fucking knew it!! _ ’ I yelled to myself in my head. 

 

Gladion puts his hands on his hip again and forces me to battle him. I groan and threw out Lio into the field. And he threw out his own Pokemon. He didn’t send out Null for some reason, instead, it was a Zubat. I snickered, I already know that I’m going to win this battle. I tell Lio to use Water Gun, and Zubat’s health is already down to almost fainting. 

 

The Pokemon used Wing Attack, which hurt my poor Lio more than I liked. I tell her to use Water Gun to make the Zubat faint, it did. His next Pokemon is none other than Null. To be honest I was quite shocked of how it looked. They looked like a chimera, a fused Pokemon. ‘ _Maybe a Dragon Type and a Steel Type? Maybe even a Water Type too??_ ’ I thought to myself again. 

 

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts and told Lio to use her Disarming Voice, I wasn’t sure if it was a Water Type, so I won’t pick those move for her. Null’s first attack was well.. The basic of moves. Tackle, Lio gets hurt a little, but still has enough energy to use her move. 

 

“Uh-oh…” I said to myself, the attack didn’t even have a scratch on the Pokemon! I didn’t care if it could be a Water Type, so I just tell Lio to use Water Gun. Hoping that it would have at least  _ some _ effect on Null. But Null used the first move again and did Tackle. Lio growls and huffs. 

 

 

Null then roars when the water hit them and I smile, “Yes!” Lio barks happily. I didn’t need to tell her to make a move, because she already knew of what to do. But that happy moment was ruined when Null tackled my Lio again, hurting her badly. “No, Lio! Hold on!” I say, Lio uses the move Aqua Jet to finally knock out the Null. Gladion yells and returns them into their Poke Ball. 

 

Me and Lio cheer before returning her to her Poke Ball as well. I received 1,140 Poke Dollars and I put it away in my purse. Gladion looks away from me, covering the right side of his face that is also covered by his hair. Oh my Arceus he is so freaking edgy!! 

 

“Hmph… It’s not like me to slip up like that.” He groans, “I’ve got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I’m still not ready…” “What?” I questioned, he looks at Hau and says, “That kid there. His Pokemon aren’t weak. And sure, it’s fine to enjoy battling…” Gladion sighs and shakes his head. “But this brat… He’s just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can’t beat the kahuna. Because he can’t beat Hala when he’s serious!”

 

Hau puts his hands over his head and smiles, “You know my gramps? Wait, so you think I’m strong?” Gladion was about to answer his question when a sound of someone’s voice was familiar. 

 

“Awww, look at you, little Gladion! Aren’t you just a real cool guy? Heh heh heh…” Grunt A then walks up to Gladion behind him and laughs, followed by a female grunt. The two grunts did the cool skull pose and the female grunt spoke up, “I guess it’s no surprise a homeless kid would turn out spineless, too, huh?” They laugh some more, but then quiet down. “No worries! We’ve got enough backbone to cover for you!” 

 

Grunt A walks up to me in weird dance moves but stops when Gladion speaks up. “Just give it up already.” “Huh?” Grunt A said while turning around his head to Gladion, “You know you can’t beat me. You’ll just get your Pokemon hurt for no reason. They’re good Pokemon.”

 

Grunt B shrugs her shoulders and puts her left hand on her hip. “We came all this way, and for what? For a big fat waste of our time, thanks to you.” “If you hadn’t gotten in our way, we could’ve stolen the Totem Pokemon from Brooklet Hill!!” she yelled. 

 

The grunt sighs, and rhymes. “Let’s get out of here. Look, the Murkrow are crying, and it’s time we should be flying.” Grunt A talks again, “Listen up good, Gladion… The boss does like you. That’s true. But you’re just some hired help we keep around for when we need you.” 

 

“You aren’t part of Team Skull, not really. And you never will be. Got it? You better get to it.” And after that, the three people walk away. Hau laughs nervously once more and thanks me for helping him with Gladion. I tell him that it was no problem, and we should probably hurry soon because it’s going to get late. He gives me 3 Revives, and left without me, I pout and continued to walk to my trial alone..

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

An hour passed and I having been sitting down in the Pokemon Center drinking MooMoo Milk, I had to get something to drink because from battling many trainers and running around a lot. I just want it to be dark already so I can go and sleep at a hotel! I take another sip of my MooMoo Milk and look at my Pokemon egg through the glass case I was keeping it in. I don’t really know what Pokemon this is, but I had a thought that it’s an Eevee. 

 

I’m not sure, I just thought of it because in Kanto my… Dad… Got an Eevee from an egg in a Breeder place… So, yeah. I sigh and quickly finish the rest of the drink before giving the cup back to the man for him to wash it. I thank him, before I could leave, a kid got my attention of willing to trade my Lillipup for his Pokemon Bouncee. I liked the name of the Pokemon so I agreed to trade. Good thing I caught another Lillipup just because it was cute. 

 

Rotom Dex then speaks up “ _ Bounsweet- _ ” “Oh, so he nicknamed it.” “ _ Although it’s too sugary for human consumption, Bounsweet’s sweat can be watered down into a juice with just the right amount of sweetness. _ ” Oh Arceus that poor Pokemon… But it sure is pretty cute. I walk out of the Pokemon Center and sighed happily as the nice cool breeze comes around…

 

 

*MAJOR TIME SKIP*

 

 

In the matter of two days, I have defeated the three trials of this island. I will tell you this, I was a bit pissed that I didn’t get to be in Mallow’s trial first, I had to battle Lana instead. And she was um.. Weird… Not to be rude or anything, but her personality was just off to me. I didn’t like it.  

 

Ah, but anyway. I finally got to change my clothes, not with the tank top and shorts kind of thing, but the Ace Trainers clothing. I heard that it’s very comfy and it’s better than the dress that I used to have. I wanted to look nice and presentable through my challenge with nice clothing, but the sweat was BOTHERING ME. 

 

Luckily they had the same color as my dress for the Ace Trainers clothing. I also got the boots and put on some knee length socks along with the outfit. While I was on my trials, I finally got to meet my cousins wife! Well, finally got to meet her in person. Kukui would send me cards of pictures of them in their wedding photos and such. 

 

My….dad… Never allowed me or my mom to visit my cousin and his wife. He was too possessive most of the time.. My mother’s family couldn’t help us with the...issues because of how far away from Alola to Kanto is… Not to mention that the flight tickets are hella expensive.. 

 

All of my mom’s family are in Alola.. Except for my Aunt Anuhea who she lives in Sinnoh with her husband and my cousin Kahula. The way me and Kukui are cousins is that my uncle married a darker woman. My ethnicity is Japanese and Russian. My father is Japanese, and my mother is Russian. And he is Russian Polynesian

Anyway.. Enough about my dad.. Me and my mom were supposed to move here for a fresh start, to forget the past and just care about the present and future. 

 

So.. After I trained Macho a lot, he finally evolved into Machoke! I was so proud of him. And my Magi finally evolved too, he’s now my proud first Gyarados. So did my Yungo, he’s now a Gumshoos, and looks like an adorable old grandpa.  

 

“Tsuki? Tsuki are you okay?” I heard Burnet, Kukui’s wife ask me. “H-huh? Oh! Yeah I’m fine.. Just um.. Thinking of old memories..” She frowned at me, not in a mean way, but in a sad way.. “Sweetheart you shouldn’t be worrying about the past.. Think of the present! Now you can come and meet me whenever you like!” Burnet then gives me a big smile and nudges me on the shoulder. I couldn’t help but crack a smile and giggle, “Thanks Burnet.” 

 

Me, Burnet, Kukui, Lillie, and yes, Hau.. Were talking about the Ultra Wormhole, and what type of Pokemon could be from there. After the conversation we had, Burnet had to say goodbye to me because she was busy with work. Not that I am complaining. She’s trying her best to figure out where Nebby came from.

 

“Are you excited to have a big match agaist Olivia, the island kahuna?” Kukui questions me, “Uhh… Well she is the grand trial I believe… So like… I.. I’m not sure, I’m more nervous than excited I guess.” I nervously laugh, Burnet and Lillie come back to me and Kukui and Burnet wishes me luck. 

 

She tells me what directions to take to go to Olivia’s house. Hau goes ahead of me, so it’s just me along with my Pokemon to the trip. Once I go outside.. I notice a crack in the sky, I think it might be wormhole! But just as quickly as I saw it, it quickly disappears.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After I walk to her place, I see her talk to some people in white suits… She heard me from behind her and turned around. “Hmm? Oh, Tsuki, wasn’t it?” “Yes.” I answered to her question. “This cave really is something, y’know? It’s overflowing with these Pokemon called Diglett, and they’re getting really out of hand. Mediocre Trainers can’t even get through!” She explains, Olivia then asks me how my trials have been going and asked how many crystals I earned. 

 

I showed her how many with a pleased look. “Nice work, Tsuki!” Olivia said, she then tells me where to go to KoniKoni City, where her shop is and where she will battle me. While walking around the cave, I met a few trainer to battle and..augh… And where a caught a Zubat. She just wouldn’t stop chasing me! I didn’t want to hurt her the first time, so after she appeared in my face for the sixth time.. I finally caught her, I didn’t tell Lio to hurt her even the slightest.

 

I just threw a regular Poke Ball at her and the ball just shook  _ once _ before clicking. I couldn’t put her in my team yet because I was just about to fight the kahuna… I need to train her soon first until I put her on my team. I then met those two people Olivia were talking to, and thank God they were good people because I hope to Arceus that there aren’t two bad groups on these islands… 

 

They told me that the reason why the Diglett were acting so crazy because Team Skull were messing with them. After the small conversation I had with the strangers.. I never got their names… They left. Hmmm.. My gut is telling me that I shouldn’t trust them.. Or I could just be hungry, I sigh and continue walking along the cave. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

I battled a few trainers here and there, they weren’t that hard to beat. But sure annoying because some of them wouldn’t take no for an answer. Eventually I met up with the two Team Skull members that were creating the mess with the Pokemon. I was going to fight them on my own, but annoying Hau intervened. 

I could  _ easily _ take out these people by myself. But no, Hau is an annoying kid. With the matter of seconds, their Pokemon were down. They then ran away from me before I could ask them any questions. Before Hau left me, again, he gave me a Max Ether. I sighed and continued my walking, but not before putting on a Max Ether. 

 

Once I  **finally** reached the end of the cave, I got out and zoomed to find the Pokemon Center. After that I ate some of my packed lunch Burnet gave me and ate at the cafe side of the Pokemon Center. I fed my Pokemon some Poke Beans too and let them drink water. 

 

When that was over, I put my food away and put my team inside their Poke Balls. While walking around to Olivia’s place, I caught a Corsola. While going inside the town, I saw really cool stores. And a restaurant! It was a sushi place but I wasn’t hungry because of the food I had in the Pokemon Center that Burnet gave me. 

 

I then walk to Olivia’s store and saw a.. Probopass? Eesh… I didn’t know these Pokemon are in this island… Great. The Pokemon noticed me and hovered towards my direction. It’s holding a letter, I take it from it’s grip and read it. 

 

“ Tsuki-Olivia here. This is Probopass. It watches the shop whenever I’m away. I know I asked you to meet me here, but there’s been a change of plans. Come meet me at the Ruins of Life past Memorial Hill, when you can. “

 

I sigh softly and then the Pokemon goes up the stairs. A few seconds later, it come back down the stairs and gives me medicine for my Pokemon. “Aww, that’s so sweet. Thank you Probopass!” I put the item in my purse and bought some ‘jewlery’ from Olivia’s store. The things she had was Fire Stone, Thunder Stone, Water Stone, and Leaf Stone. 

 

Of course, Since I love Eevee’s, and going to catch some soon if I see any here, I am going to evolve them into each of the stones. I buy all of them and put it in my bag. A old lady called my name to see if I was interested in the fossils she had. I was and gave her my mom and got the Armor Fossil. 

The fossil wasn’t cheap of course, it cost 7,000 Poke Dollars, almost me being broke. I nervously sweat and leave the store. I have the help of Rotom of where am I supposed to go. “I’m tired of walking.. I’m going to take out Tauros..” I then take out my Page Rider and take out Tauros. I get on the saddle and charge to the place I needed to be. It wasn’t far, but my legs were killing me.. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After battling a lot of people, I met up with the same two guy Grunts from before. I defeated them quickly of course. They didn’t give me much talk though, I wanted to have a conversation with them but they did try stealing a Slowpoke.. 

 

Once again I was riding on my Tauros, battling other trainers around the place and healing my Pokemon every once and awhile when they got seriously hurt. I have a lot of Potions on me. But before I could go any further to battle the kahuna, a woman appeared in back of me.. 

 

“So, you’re the one Gladion was talking about?” She asked, I didn’t bother to answer because she might be the boss of the gang.. I really didn’t want to fight her. 

 

“...Hmph. You don’t look like anything special to me.” I turned around to finally see what she looked like, heavy makeup and a pink tattoo on her uh… Lower region.. “I’m Plumeria.” she finally told her name to me, Plumeria then walked closer to me. “I help keep Team Skull together. I’m like a big sister to all of these numskulls.” 

 

‘ _Well thank to Arceus that she’s not the boss.._ ’ I thought to myself. “You have realized what idiots all these guys are, right? But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness?” I continued to stay quiet because I don’t know how to respond to that.. 

 

“You know what I mean, right? You picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!” She says and threw out her first Pokemon at me. “That’s not what I mean to do!” I finally cry out. But she doesn’t listen to me and sends out Golbat. 

 

*another time skip because I don’t want to bore you with the battle, I’m doing the same thing to the kahuna battle too.*

 

When the battle was over, she gave me a warning about not to mess with Team Skull and left. I then continued to walk to the place Olivia is. 

 

 

*in another place*

 

 

*Guzma’s POV*

 

“So, Tsuki is her name. Right Gladion?” I ask him, finally pleased that I finally know her name. “Yes, boss.” He says, “Plumeria is going to have a visit to Tsuki then. She’s been causin’ me some problems for our plan, and we can’t have her destroy it. Even if she is quite beautiful..” I say. “You may leave now.” I tell him, making a ‘shoo’ motion with my hand. He’s clearly disgusted of what he just heard of me being all over Tsuki. But I don’t care. 

 

After Gladion leaves my room, Plumeria shows up, “Yo boss.” I sigh, “You know what to do, just don’t go too hard on ‘er, m’kay?” “Yes boss.” and with that, Plumeria leaves as quickly as she walks in the room. 

 

I look back to my computer screen to see the more lovely pictures of Tsuki. I was having a soft smile while looking at them, but then I got a poker face when I saw her in a bathtub in the hotel. I felt my face go warm and went red. I closed the laptop and had a mini nosebleed. “GOD DAMNIT!!” I screamed, a knock from the door could be heard and I just threw some random item near to me at the door. “I’M FUCKIN’ FINE, THANKS FOR ASKIN’!!” 

 

I groan and looking away from my laptop, still having blush from seeing that image. Oh Arceus,  _ why _ did they send me  _ those _ pictures… I groan and lay back down on my bed. I huge one of the pillows and nuzzle against it, wishing it was her. 

 

 

*THE NEXT DAY, TSUKI’S POV*

 

(oh, I might be switching between Tsuki’s POV and Guzma’s for a while..)

 

*Tsuki’s POV*

 

After I defeated Olivia, she took me to the nearest hotel and gave me a room, this is the third time now since I’ve been to one. When I was done having my goodnight’s rest, I walk out of the place and saw that it was still dark out. Well.. Heh, I did wake up at six o’clock. I wonder if the mysterious white coat man I met with the Team Skull is up, he told me to go to some resort thing, I agreed because he looked like a person who wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer..

 

And just as I was thinking of that, I got a message from Rotom that he was ready. I groan and Rotom went away in my bag, I go out of the place and ride of Stoutland the entire trip. 

 

Along the way, I caught a Staryu! They’re very cute, I have them the nickname Starswirl. I also caught a Sandygast, he was creepy.. But cool! I nicknamed him ‘Mr. Sandy.’ While I was finding Lillie and ugh, annoying Hau, I ran into a few trainers along the way. 

 

It was annoying, yes, but I  _ do _ have to train my Pokemon to be tough ones so I can beat the trials easier. I found a Pokemon Center nearby and healed all of my Pokemon. I then go back on my Stoutland, who helped me find cool items when I was training my Pokemon and I finally made it to the place I didn’t to me. 

 

It was the Hano Grand Resort. With nice pools, I go inside the building and see the man. I sigh and walk to him. “So you’ve come at last.” He tells me, touching his small beard a little. “Ah. But forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself,” He clears his throat and sighs, “you may call me Faba.” “And my name is Tsuki.” “I told you before that I would show you someplace astounding, right? Well, that wondrous place is…” 

 

Faba takes a pause and then speaks louder, “Aether Paradise!” he grins, “Let me tell you about Aether Paradise. Just the name suggests, Aether Paradise is a veritable paradise for Pokemon that floats far out in the sea surrounding Alola. It is an artificial island, made entirely by human technology, for the protection of Pokemon!” 

 

“Of course I’m an adult who keeps his promises. So I will prove to you that all I’ve told you is the absolute truth with a tour of Aether Paradise.” Faba then demands an answer, “You will come, won’t you?!” I flinch back from his yelling, “U-uh, yeah, yeah. I’ll come..” 

 

When Faba hears my response he grins. “Good, good. Then you’ll come with me. Aether Paradise will amaze you.” I then jump up when I hear Hau scream from behind me. “Wait! Take me, too!” I sigh in irritations and turn around to see Hau, of course, Kukui and Olivia. 

 

“Oh? Even Kahuna Olivia has come to see you off?” She takes that as a small offense and defends herself. “As a kahuna, I look after all the trial-goers who come to my island. They’re like my own children. Not that I’ve got any-I’ve never even gotten married.” 

 

Olivia then turns around to both me and Hau, “Listen up, you two. Your greatest opponent is always yourself. Your greatest allies, the Pokemon beside you.” “Thanks!” Hau said. “Are you coming, to, Professor?” He asked Kukui, but my cousin shook his head and gave a apologetic smile “I’ve got my own business to attend to. You go see all the amazing tech that Aether’s developing and tell me about it later, yeah?” 

 

 

“That’s right. I’ll see you on the next island…” Kukui tells me and Hau before a yawn comes along. I giggle softly, Ula’ula Island, yeah? Then let’s meet up at Malie Garden!” he says with a huge grin on his face. “Yup! It’s good-bye, Akala Island! Though I guess we can come back anytime we want to, huh?” 

 

Faba speaks up in a slightly annoyed tone, ‘ _ I guess he’s annoyed of Hau too, heh… _ ’ “Then let us enjoy an adventure upon that grand vessel that will take us across the high seas!” “By which I mean to say, the ferry.” he added.

 

Me, Hala and Faba then walk out of the place and towards the docks. There we see a very fancy boat. Faba heads inside first, then Hala, and finally me. The ride took 34 minutes until we finally made it to the Aether Paradise. 

 

Once we finally got inside of the Aether Paradise, we all got out. I looked around and saw everything in white, grey colors. Ugh, I hate it, and it smells a little weird too… 

 

Faba sighs and rubs his little chin beard with his fingers, “Here we are, you two. This is the Aether Paradise.” we see two Pokemon and a woman go use this weird device, but it turns out it was an elevator. “Aether Paradise is a facility created for the conversation of Pokemon. It has been outfitted with all of the latest technology for this purpose.” 

 

He clears his throat before speaking again, “Downstairs, our teams work on developing new Poke Balls and more. Yes, all for the sake of Pokemon conversation.” Faba then goes on explaining the details of this place and that we can’t catch Pokemon in here. I don’t complain because this is a Paradise afterall, they want to be  _ free _ . 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

We then go walk to the elevator, when this woman with dark big purple hair came down. “Excuses me, Mr. Faba…” She asked, he gets all pissy and puts his hand on his hips, “Yes, excuse you!” ‘ _ Why is he such a bitch to her… _ ’ I thought to myself. “What is the meaning of that form of address?” he snaps at her, “I have a title for a reason!” 

‘ _ Oh lord this guy is fucking annoying. Can we get on with this?? _ ’ Another thought came to mind. I could see she is easily annoyed as I am, “Yes… Branch Manager Faba…” she mumbles. “Now, I must go speak with the president about our conservation efforts on Akala..” He sighs in irritation. “Show these children around, and then take them to meet the president as well.” 

 

“.....” I stood there silently as I glared at Faba for calling me a child. He goes to the elevator and goes up. When he was gone, the lady introduced herself to us as Wike. It’s a uh.. Odd name for someone like her.. No offense.. Hau gets a little freaked out that she knows our names but I just simply roll my eyes. 

 

She explains the reason why she knows our names and we follow her to the elevator. We go upstairs too.  

 

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP I’M SORRY BUT JUST TO QUICKEN THE PACE*

 

So Wicke took us to the place where the president is. I was actually excited to meet them, but uh.. After to see how Faba treats Wicke, I wasn’t so excited as I once was before.

 

And when I finally saw her, I was disappointed that she acts  _ just _ like Faba. Why can’t they just marry each other for Arceus sake. I could just  _ tell _ that she was putting up an act on everyone. She’s not fucking kind, or feels sorry for the Pokemon. I could tell she holds a darker, very dark purpose in this place. 

 

I don’t like her, not one bit. She looks too familiar to Lillie and Gladion, but I said nothing of it. When I was...talking...to her, this weird looking Pokemon came out of the hole. I had to fight it, if Hau did, pfft. He would have failed BIG time. 

 

The weird Pokemon was easy to fight though. After I beat it, it disappeared from this world. “Hmm.. I wonder what could have been. Rotom couldn’t find any Pokemon that looked like that..” I spoke to myself, when I looked at Lusamine, she had a sinister grin on her face. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up so high. I unconsciously stepped a few footsteps back when that happened. 

 

Thank to Arceus that Wicke is taking us back to Hau’oli Island. We got on the boat to the island and I was sighing happily in my seat, Hau explaining the things in the island while eating his malasada. He asked me if I wanted some, and I couldn’t help but smile and take on his offer. ‘ _ The kid is sure annoying...but he’s only acting like an actual kid.. Who can blame him? _ ’

 

 

*AT TEAM SKULL BASE, YO BOI GUZMA’S POV*

 

 

I sit down on my throne and on my computer. I look through of what Team Skull has sold and what not. I scratch my hair a little when I pass the picture of the girl, Tsuki her name was… I heard the knocking of the door, and I yelled “Come in!!”, the door opens and Plumeria is walking inside the dark room. “You’re still looking at Tsuki, hmm?” I felt my face flush up and I hid myself in front of the laptop screen. “N-no I’m not!” I cursed myself under my breath when I stuttered, I could see her smirk and snicker at my reaction. “Tch, you know that me and her can  _ never _ be together.” I growled and closed my laptop.

 

I sigh and look at her, “So what are you here for anyway?” “Can’t a sister talk to her brother?” I then look away, sighing again. “You’re right, I guess…“ “So you’re ‘dumping’ the Lusamine bitch, then?” I tense up, why would she call her  _ that _ ? I ask her, taking a deep breath to not snap at her. “ _ Why  _ did you just call her that?...” My eyebrow began to twitch. I could see the little bit of fear in her eyes.

 

“I said that word because she’s using you, Guzma! I don’t trust her with your feelings because she’s just toying with you-” “YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!!” I finally snap. I’m  _ sure _ of it that Lusamine doesn’t think of me as just a  _ toy _ ...ri-.... Right? “”Guzma..” Plumeria began, “You can’t  _ like _ two people at the same time. And...ugh. I know you won’t listen to me now, but please,  _ please _ listen to me.” she huffs, “I don’t trust Lusamine one  _ bit _ , but she  _ does _ give us the funds for this place…. Just please don’t get broken hearted by her, or I will fuckin’ seriously punch her in her God dang face.” Plumeria hissed because leaving my room and shutting the door. Lightly slamming it. 

 

I surprisingly flinch. Me and Plumeria never, ever fight like this.. This is new from her.. I just hope she’s wrong about Lusamine...but then..Tsuki… I felt a weird pain in my heart, and I didn’t like this.. I decided to take out my Golisopod and hug him. He hugged me back and I started to cry a little.

 

Ugh, I hate being this weak but Plumeria is like a sister to me for fucks sakes, and if she’s this worried about me with Lusamine… I think I should trust her… I could feel Golisopod pat my back and do a few chirps to calm me down. I sniffle and wipe my tears away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't so bad ono''. Anyway, like usual, I will start on the next chapter right away!


	6. Seeing The Big Bad Boss, Guzma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki falls over heals with the Team Skull boss, Guzma. She can't help but keep on thinking over what happened after the battle.   
> Acerola teases her slightly with the two situation, making Tsuki's face stay red for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, OKAY. This chapter is fucking ridiculously long, about 7861 words. I beat my record for the fucking third time I think XD.
> 
> The video I was on for these chapters is about an hour long and thirty minutes, so yeah that's why. I didn't want to cut it in half because it was a Guzma special episode. And hey, who doesn't love long chapters?
> 
> The next chapter is going to be in the Team Skull gang's POV. I need this fanfic to be longer. 
> 
> So after this chapter, I will be switching POV sides to make more drama and such :p
> 
> And many other POV's in the future chapters too!

 

*Tsuki’s POV*

 

It was night, and we finally made it to our destination. “Land ahoy!” Hau shouted, oh Arceus he’s even more hyper thanks to that sweet he ate and how long of the trip was made him antsy to get out. “All right! Terra firma under foot again!” He sighs happily and bolted to the left, I soon followed too. I’m a bit sleepy from the boat ride, so I don’t have quite the energy to be chasing this kid. 

 

He turns around to stop, “Ula’ula Island is, like, another totally different place than Melemele or Akala, huh!” he questions, Hau then shows a huge smile and asks me the most annoying question he has  _ always _ asked. “I’ve got an idea, Tsuki! Let’s have a battle!” I groan but willingly agrees to him. To only make this kid happy of course. 

 

*Mini time skip, good lord this kid is so annoying with his freaking battles T-T*

 

After the battle is finished, and I of course, win. Lio evolved again! She evolved into Primarina!! I’m so happy for her!  _ And _ Magnet evolved too! I’m so proud of them so much. I actually had tears of joy when they evolved. My sweet babies grow so fast… 

 

When they were done evolving, I gave them great big hugs and delicious snacks. When they were done eating I put them back in their Poke Balls and put the balls in my purse. Hau told me that we’re supposed to go to Malie Garden but like usual, he runs away before I could follow. Rotom reminds me that since we’re at a new island, that they’re more Pokemon to take pictures of! Cool!

 

I begin to walk around the place and talk to new people. I got five Soda Pops from the vending machine and left the tour place. I sped walk to the Pokemon Center and walked inside. I talked to more people and bought some more items. When I was done chatting, I checked my team to see if they needed healing. But they were still at a ‘okay’ health, hardly wounded at all and I began to walk to the Malie Garden. It wasn’t too far from the docks. 

 

 

When I walked into the garden, I gasped, it was so pretty in the night. The lake was a beautiful dark blue. But the view was ruined by Hau running towards me. This fucking kid better not ask for anymore battles. “I heard they serve tea somewhere here in Malie Garden…” Hau tells me, slightly drooling, I snort and cover my mouth from giggling. “I’ll start my search from the bridge here. Why don’t you start around the edge of the garden?” He asks, “Sure.” I say, and with that, he turns around and runs straight to the first bridge. 

 

I ran to the right, I bump into a trainer, I sigh and take out my own Pokemon. This battle will go by  _ super _ quick since my Pokemon are very strong.. His first Pokemon is a Kanto Persian, after one swoop of Lio’s attack, it faints. His next Pokemon is the Kanto Marowak. And yet, again, one swoop of Lio’s attack it faints. 

 

He hands me some of his money and leaves to go heal his Pokemon, I then ran into the bushes and come across an Ariados. I threw a Great Ball at it. The ball shook three times before making a click. “Yay, I caught him!” I cheer. I smile and put the Poke Ball in the PC. 

 

*Another mini time skip*

 

When I was done battling two other people, I saw my cousin Kukui, me and Hau walk up to him and said hello. “Ho! Professor Kukui!” “Hi cousin.” “Hey there!” He says to us with a big smile. “What’s going on with you two? Your eyes are shining extra bright today.” I couldn’t help but smile too, “Well, Lio finally evolved into her final evolution today! Oh! And Magnet finally evolved into Magneton as well!” 

Kukui laughs happily, “That’s awesome Tsuki! I’m proud of ya.” then Hau started talking about the Ultra Wormhole, I nodded and agreed of what Hau said. Kului looked amazed of what he was being told. “Now that sounds like even a better reason to train hard, yeah, on your island challenge!” 

 

“Maybe someday we’ll be able to go through the Ultra Wormhole!” Kukui says, amazed with this new information that he has to tell Burnet. “Alright! Your next trial is up to Mount Hokulani, ‘mkay Tsuki, Hau?” “You can catch the bus to get there. Just head to the bus stop on Route 10, yeah?”

 

“You guys go ahead without me, Professor.” Hau tells us, “I’ve got a hot date with a malasada shop! Visiting every last one of them is my own personal island challenge, yeah?” I roll my eyes and smile. It wouldn’t hurt to do the same thing too, right? “Roger that, good buddy!” Kukui smiles, “I’ll be waiting at the bus stop, Tsuki, whenever you’re ready to go!” when he told me what to do, he hugged me and began to walk to Route 10. 

 

Hau got me his attention back at him, “Hey, Tsuki, did you?” I gave him a puzzled look, “Uh… Know what, Hau?” I asked. “There’s an observatory up on Mount Hokulani!” He told me “And you do you know what it is they do at an observatory, right?” “... Yes..” I tell him. The next thing he tells me made me freaking mentally slap myself in the head, “Hope you do, ‘cause I sure as heck I don’t.”    
  


And with that, he runs off to the malasada shop. I yawn and walk around more to grab a few items on the ground and catch a new Pokemon. It was Masquerain, and I fought a couple other trainers too, it was easy. 

 

When the area was clear of any Pokemon to catch or any other people to battle and train my team, I left the Malie Garden. Since it was night, the tea place was closed… So I couldn’t go ahead and buy any sadly. I guess next time. 

 

Once I was back in Malie City, I saw Lillie, and went to say hello. “Tsuki? Would you mind if I asked you something?” She asked, then I heard Nebby shake around in the bag, I smile softly, but sadly at the same time. Poor Nebby has to hide just because of the bad people… “Is this about Nebby?” I questioned, once she finally calmed down Nebby, she looked at me and nodded. “Yes, I want to take Nebby to visit Ula’ula’s ruins, but they are located deep in a large desert…” Lillie sighs sadly, “I don’t want to ask that much of you. Right now, I’m planning to visit Malie Library. There’s a book that I want to look for there. Maybe you’d even be willing to help me?”

 

Lillie turns around and looks down, “I know that Malie Library is here within the city of Malie somewhere…” she’s about to walk, but at the same time hesitate. “It’s okay Lillie, I’m sure that you can find the library easily.” I tell her. She nods and begins walking to find the place. I personally believe that the library here is  _ pretty _ huge, so it’s hard to miss.

 

Anyway, I am off to my adventure with just my team again. No other human friends, like always… But no matter! Lio is here with me through this challenge! While I was walking, Rotom came out of the back and stopped in front of me, making me accidentally bump into them. 

 

I hurt my nose a little and rubbed it. “Ow, Rotom, really?” I whined a little but stopped when I noticed a tall, very tanned skin man with medium length hair come walk towards us. He looks very familiar but I don’t remember who… 

 

All I know is that he is very familiar with Rotom, after all Rotom  _ did _ call him out ‘Professor’... “Why, hello there, Rotom!” The man smiles, “Are you feeling nice and comfy there in that Pokedex of yours?” They answer back to the professor “Never better! Zz-zz-zz!” 

 

“Oh! Well, hello there. Good to meet you, I’m Oak-Samson Oak.” He finally introduces him to me. “I’m a Pokemon researcher, and I’m looking into the regional variants found around here.” I was going to introduce myself, but he already said my name. “And you must be Tsuki, huh? Young Kukui has mentioned you to me.”  

 

~~~~~~~~~~

After we had a mini conversation, he told me that he’d be at the Malie Garden if he needed anything, I nodded my head and saw him walk to the place. I didn’t want to go at that place just yet where Lillie is, I want to check out some other places first. I needed to find a hotel so I can rest in. I went to check my watch I have in my purse and it’s freaking two o’clock in the morning! Yup! Definitely time for me to find some place to rest. 

 

Good thing I did, and I  _ finally _ got into some nice warm covers and passed the fuck out. When it was morning, I woke up at 12:45 pm.. Ehh, not technically morning. But close enough. I went to sleep late. I got dressed and put my Pokemon back in their balls after I fed them and put in my purse before leaving out of the hotel. 

 

I went to eat brunch at this sushi place, it cost 4,000 Pokedollars, but it didn’t matter because it smelled REALLY good here. I got the Geisha set and sat down at the table. When the food was done, I was digging in like a starving child. I was super hungry because I forgot to eat last night. Having many battles and running to find items is very tiring. 

 

When I was done with the meal, the man gave me a free gift. The gift was four Heart Scales! Neat. I thanked him for the gift and left the restaurant. There was a nice breeze as I walked around the town. I saw that there was a clothes shop and I thought it would be a cool idea to check it out. Maybe they had more colors of the Ace Trainers outfit.

 

I walk inside the place and I checked out the clothes. Eh, I was disappointed that there weren’t other colors, so I decided to go look at some cute tank tops. I’m not going to buy anything yet because I’m saving up to get something cooler in the upcoming islands. Once I see all of the stores, I will buy something until then. But for now, I’m just looking around. 

 

I met a couple of nice people and had a little chat, once they said ‘bye’ to me and left the store, so did I. I run across two Pokemon Magnemite and Polywirl, both were caught so they didn’t battle me, they’re just walking around, having fun. 

I see Lillie at some big, but still kinda small building. She heard footsteps behind her and turns around, when she saw me she had small little tears in her eyes and mumbles, “I’m sorry, Tsuki… I ended up getting lost, yet again…” Lillie sighs and looks down “I wandered around completely lost until I ducked into the apparel shop… And then I saw this outfit, and they said it was the last one they had in stock, so I bought it…” she laughs nervously. 

 

“Even though I don’t think I’d ever have the guts to wear an outfit like it… Hah…” “.... Sooo do still need help at finding the library?” I asked, Lillie shook her head “No, the lady at the store told me where to find it!” she finally smiles, her tears gone from her eyes. It saddens me that she’s so shy and scared of everything… 

 

Out of nowhere Hapu’s Pokemon gallops towards me and stops with a loud nay, making Lillie jump. “Tsuki, it’s been awhile friend.” “Heh. Yeah..” I say, scratching the back of my head a little. “Looks like your island challenge is coming along favorably. That must be pleasing to the tapu.” Hapu looks in back of me, “So, Tsuki, who might this be?” she asked. “Oh! Hello… My name is Lillie.” Lillie told Hapu, “My apologies if Mudsdale spooked you just now. Doesn’t seem like you’re a trial-goer. What are you up to?” Hapu asks another question. I’m pretty sure it’s safe to tell the truth to her…

 

But it’s also best to  _ still _ be careful, we don’t know if they’re Team Skull people hiding somewhere where they can hear us talk. So Lillie tells a lie, “Oh. I’m actually, um, studying the tapu’s ruins. For...various reasons of my own.” Hapu buys into the lie, she also tells us that we can ride on Mudsdale to help us get to the ruins too! Cool. 

 

Hapu then pats her Pokemon on the leg gently and begins to walk away, Mudsdale following behind her. I then turn around towards the building Lillie was at before and I just noticed that the library is here… Huh, I imagined it to be bigger.. 

 

Anyway, we walk inside and she goes upstairs, I stay in the first floor to find Professor Oak. When I finally found him, he told me the differences between Alolan Pokemon and Kanto. It was a surprisingly quick  

 

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP I’M SORREH ;A;*

 

While me and Lillie were having trouble finding the book for Nebby, this small girl popped out of nowhere. She tells us her name, and that it’s Acerola. She told us that the book belonged to her dad. I had to leave Lillie and Arerola behind because they aren’t taking the island challenge. And she seems like a sweet kid for Lillie to be friends with too. The poor girl needs another one around her age.. 

 

I started jogging to some trainers to battle to make my team stronger, of course I beat them with all one hit. But then these two trainers were related… A father and a son were fighting about family stuff. I didn’t want to get involved, but the father insisted to battle him to ‘teach his son right’. I nervously sweat and battled his son, of course, I won because of how strong Lio is. 

 

I felt really bad for him, but the father was actually happy?? It was so weird.. I didn’t like the fact that the son called his father ‘sir’ instead of ‘dad’ or ‘father’.. Every time he says that it brings back shards of memory from my past.. I came back to reality when the father apologized to me of using me as a way to teach his son a lesson. I nervously laughed “It’s okay, s-sir…”, I cursed under my breath for stuttering that word.  

He told me that he wanted me to battle his son because he saw my island challenge amulet. Ugh, damnit. He then gave me a Twisted Spoon, it says that it can boost up Psychic Attack moves. Neat! I thanked him for the gift and started to walk again. Of course, bumping into a few trainers along the way as well and getting their money. 

 

I saw Professor Oak and he gave me a cool fact about Grimer, saying that they’re not native to Alola and that they came here by immigration or something like that. After that cool fact, he gave me a Friend Ball! I never had one before, heck, I’ve never had any type of Poke Balls in my life… 

 

This is my first time that I’m going to complete a PokeDex, and hopefully that I will complete other regions too! After walking around in the bushes, I come across a Trubbish. “Awwe, he’s super cute!” I squeal, it takes a while to injure him, but when he’s finally weak I grab a Great Ball and threw it at him. With three shakes and a click, he’s mine! I’m so happy.

 

The next Pokemon I run into is a Grimer, I take out Yungo so he can have his share at battles. Lio is very weak against these Poison Types.. But Yungo got hit hard with the poison so I had to take out Magnet, thank Arceus with their power I finally was able to catch Grimer.

 

I found an Antidote along the way and decided to go back to the Pokemon Center to heal my team. Lio and Yungo is injured the most while the others are okay, but I will still heal them all. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Nurse Joy finally finished heal my Pokemon I got them and put them in my purse. I decided to take four huge gulps of water before heading back out. I took out my Page Rider and sent out Tauros. I needed to give my legs a bit of a break. Tauros then ran super fast through the city to find the bus stop. We went through Route 11 first to see what Pokemon there were, and if there were any trainers to battle. 

 

So far, just Pokemon I already know, and as for the trainers, I met two, both were siblings. They were easy to take down. My team is very strong, which it should be very easy to beat the next trial. I met another trainer, a little preschooler. I didn’t want to battle him, but, uh… Just like the other preschoolers I have battled in the past, they wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. 

 

Yet, again, I run into another trainer, he had a Hariyama Pokemon, I dislike that Pokemon because of how strong they are. But my Lio has an attack that they’re weak against. So it’s pretty easy. 

 

I couldn’t go far because the rest of Route 11 was off limits until I beat the trial I’m going to. I ran into a Pancham along the way and battled it before I caught it, I nicknamed her ‘Panny’ and sent her to the box. 

 

After that I went out of Route 11 and quickly went back the Pokemon Center to heal my team before going to Route 10. Once Nurse Joy was finished healing my team, I got their Poke Balls, got out of the place, and took out Tauros to make the trip faster. 

 

And I traded my Pancham-I got a second one-for a Happiny! The girl really wanted one so I went ahead to catch another one for her. I had to help this old woman get her… Eight Pokemon back, Stufful, I think they were called, I accepted. But of course, I ran into a couple of trainers to find the lost little babies. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once I found all of the little rascals scatters across Route 10, they all went back to the old lady and she thanked me greatly, I told her it was no problem and that I was glad to help. I got a really cool Skarmory along the way too! I had to name her ‘Skarlot’. The opportunity was just too hard to miss. 

 

When I finally met up at the bus stop, I see the same two Team Skull Grunts messing with the bus sign. I groan, but couldn’t help but crack a small smile seeing them. Grunt A heard my feet against the hard dirt ground and looked behind him. “What? You never see somebody take a bus stop to go before?” I couldn’t help but snort into laughter, ahh, these guys are just too cute. Grunt B also turned around, “Hey yo! You trying to steal our bus stop? Best go find your own, ya heard?!” 

 

Aaand with that, they want to battle with me. Er, well, Grunt B does at least. He sent out Golbat, while I sent out Lio. Of course I won super quick and easy. “Dang, I lost? Then my homie’s gotta fight you. That’s just life in Team Skull.” Grunt B tells me, “We stand up to even the strong, yo! We stand up, but not for long, yo!” Grunt A raps to me, while moving his arms.

 

I try to tell him that I didn’t want to battle, but he was so insistent that he already sent out his own Pokemon and started on his first move. I pout, and told Lio to not hold her power back. She nods and used Disarming Voice once, and the Raticate was already knocked out. “Yo, think about the bus drivers! If we take this bus stop, they can all chill!” Grunt B says to Grunt A. They both shrug their shoulders in unison and he continues talking. “Oh, I’m over this! Back to livin’ large at the mansion! Hmmph!” He pouts and starts running away, leaving Grunt A to follow. 

 

“I hope the mansion is a good place to live at least…” I mumble to myself, once I don’t see them anymore in the distance, I hear my cousin call my name. “What’s going on? Some Team Skull punks just ran past me going in the other direction, yeah?” “Oh, they weren’t much of a problem. They just tried to steal this bus stop so the bus drivers can take a long break from doing their jobs..” I giggle a little. I thought their idea of what they were doing was pretty funny. But I know Kukui doesn’t like it at all…

 

But I unexpectedly heard him snort of laughter. “Wow, this is the most childish thing I heard them ever do.” We then wait for the bus to come at it’s time to pick me and Kukui up. It didn’t take that long before it came finally. The bus has three Exeggutor heads on top of it. “You are welcome aboard the Exeggutor Express!” The bus driver calls out, “Our safe driving record will absolutely slay you! Come on, come on. Climb in!” 

 

I go in the bus first, only a couple of people are in here. I sit in the front seat so it can be faster to get out of this place. Kukui sits next to me through the ride. I took a small nap that lasted about 45 minutes until the ride stopped and called out where it was. Kukui nudged me and woke me up, signaling me that we’re here. Yay! 

 

There wasn’t much to say about Mount Hokulani except for the trial that’s being held here… “Mount Hokulani is the second tallest mountain in Alola,” Ah, well, that too. It’s pretty cool. Sort of, I’m afraid of heights.. “and the tallest is..” He looks to the right of him and points to the tallest mountain that’s next to it. “Check it out, Tsuki! You see that steep, jutting, majestic peak right over there?” He asks me, “Yeah, I see it.” I tell him. 

“That’s Mount Lanakila… The highest peak in Alola! It’s a sacred spot, yeah, the closest you can ever get to the Legendary Pokemon of Alola, said to be the moon incarnate.” “So is there going to be anything big planned over there like this place?” I ask, “Yeah! Right there, on the peak of Lanakila is where I’ll establish our Pokemon League!” Kukui boasts, which I think it’s pretty cool.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Me and Kukui talked more about the Pokemon League plan thing until it was time for me to go and finish beat the trial. I head to the Pokemon Center to heal my team again and take a short break of feeding them, giving them water and so on. I ate some food and drank water myself too. Once I was done, I returned everyone to their Poke Balls and left the Pokemon Center. 

 

I walked to the building where this old man standing in front of it, guarding it I guess I could say. Kukui seems to know him since he called out ‘Hey there’. “You’re still as fired up as ever, eh, ‘Royal’?” the man questions. Does he mean the royal mask guy?.. Kukui doesn’t answer it, and talks to me instead. Weird.. 

 

“Ha! Tsuki, lemme introduce you. This is Molayne.” Kukui tells me, “He runs the observatory here, and also manages the PC boxes, but he’s not Hokulani’s captain.” ‘ _ Well as least I finally found out who the person is in charge of the PC boxes. Hopefully he’s taking good care of my baby Pokemon for me. _ ’ I thought to myself. 

 

“But I was the captain once, my masked friend.” Ok, I  _ know _ my cousin is the masked dude or whatever from before, but could he at least  _ stop _ bringing it up. Molayne turns around to talk to me, “It’s Tsuki, right? Thanks for coming all the way up Hokulani to visit us. But our Captain Sophocles is a busy young man.” ‘ _ Why do I get this feeling that this captain is a young kid? Oh he better give me extra money if the freaking captain is a young kid, oh Arceus whyyyy. _ ’ I complain in my head. 

 

So to ‘test my skills’ to see if I am worthy of challenging the Captain, I have to battle Molayne. Sounds easy enough, he has three Pokemon. His first one to come out is Skarmory. Yeahh, I just need to tell Lio to use Scald over and over again and we’re good. 

 

Within two hits, Skarmory is gone, the next Pokemon he sends out is Metang. Ah, so Mental Type Pokemon are his thing then. Again, another two hits of Scald and his Pokemon is down again. I think if this guys Pokemon is Electric and Metal Type. The last Pokemon he sends out is… 

 

Oh my Arceus, it’s a fucking Dugtrio, the fucking  _ He Man _ group. But again, I tell Lio to use Scald which is  _ superrrrr _ effective. He hands me 6,000 Poke Dollars and I smugly put them in my wallet. “Well, well, you certainly seem qualified to take on the trial.” “You damn right I am… My team is super strong!” I smirked.  

 

“Yeah, I think she’s even stronger than we were at this point of our island challenge!” Kukui agrees, and it makes me smile more. “One more thing-the name is Kukui! Who’s this Masked Royal you’re talking about?!” He finally says something. But I believe he already knows  _ who _ is the Masked Royal, because it’s  _ him _ . But I just let the situation go. 

 

Kukui turns to my direction, “All right, cousin, I’m heading back to Malie Garden.” “Mkay Kukui.” I tell him “I figure Hau should be done eating malasada by now, eh?” I snort into laughter. “Possibly. That kid is so filled with junk food, no wonder he’s so darn hyper.” Me and him laugh, and he finally leaves. 

 

I turn my attention to now Molayne, who he introduces me to the observatory. We walk inside, while inside I asked if I could heal my Pokemon, he tells me that it’s fine and he could do it for me. When he was done healing my Pokemon, he told me he had to go somewhere because it was important, but said that it’s okay for me to explore. 

 

So while exploring, I talked to a few people around here and they gave me facts about this place. I uh, wasn’t so amazed by them, but I acted like it just to be nice. There are a bunch of boxes everywhere. It looks like this place is just a person who hoards technology, no offence. I open this door, and inside it a young boy with ton of technology around him. 

 

I internally scream because I was fucking  _ right _ , the captain is a small fucking kid. Oh my Arceus WHY?!?! I sigh in slight irritation and walk up to him, “You’re getting close to your goal…” He mumbles, “I imagine that you must have come here to attempt the trial, huh?” “Yes.” I spoke. 

 

“So… Uh…” He mumbles softly, “Do you like Festival Plaza?” I stood there in silence for a few seconds, nervously sweating,  _ what _ Festival Plaza? I gave the kid my honest answer. “Uh...um… No… Sorry bud.” I tell him, “Hmm. Then I don’t know…” he sighs and looks up at me. “Fine, whatever. Let’s just get started.” 

 

Boy, don’t make me bitch slap you for giving me an attitude. My right eyebrow twitches in irritation. “You summon the Totem Pokemon and prove your strength to it… That’s what every trial boils down to, right?” He explains to me that the device he’s working on can call over the totem Pokemon. Oh boy, it’s definitely going to be Electric Type for sure. I just don’t know  _ which _ Electric Type. 

 

The device freaks out and turns off the power of the whole entire room. Leaving it pitch black. A loud robotic voice can be heard in the room. “IN ORDER TO OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE RESPOND TO THE FOLLOWING AUDIO QUIZ.” “WHAT SOUND DO YOU HEAR?” The robotic voice questions, a sound plays, but it’s hard to figure it out. “Getting an item?....” I answer worriedly, afraid of what will happen if I pick the wrong answer. 

 

Out of nowhere, a electric shock can be heard and seen. I see Sophocles being electrocuted. Even though the little shit gave me an attitude, I still care for the poor kid! “Yeaaarrrrgh!!” He screams. “When you get an answer wrong, the security system kicks in and sends out a shock!” Sophocles tells me, “Eww, do you smell something burning?!” he yells. I grow more worriedly, even though Sophocles tells me he’s a tough kid, I still do worry. 

 

Molayne appears to the rescue and tells us that he will shut the system down as fast as he can. I sigh happily, “IN ORDER TO OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE RESPOND TO THE FOLLOWING AUDIO QUIZ.” The robotic voice stated. “WHAT SOUND DO YOU HEAR?” They ask, I listen in and answer the question. “Pokemon Center?” “DING DING, OPENING DOOR…” 

 

*HUGE TIMESKIP, I’M SORRY, EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A SLOW BURN, TBH I THINK I MIGHT BE BORING YOU GUYS ;O;*

 

The battle lasted about an hour and ten minutes. To be honest, the totem Pokemon was quite hard to beat. I learned that the totem Pokemon is the evolved form of Charjabug. The final evolution is pretty neat! I got the Electrium Z as a reward for beating the Totem Pokemon. The kid showed me his Z move and I thought it was pretty cool. Molayne also gave me his Z Crsytal, it was Steelium Z. He  _ also _ gave me that stupid mask Kukui had on before.  

 

When I got out of the building, I ran to the Pokemon Center to heal my team, Lio passed out and so did Yungo. They did their best though, and I’m proud of them. When Nurse Joy hand me back my team, I thanked her and took them out on a treat. I gave them really rare and delicious Poke Beans as a reward for helping me defeat the Totem Pokemon. 

 

I smile proudly at them. They’re just like my children… When they all got full of water and food, and so did I. I put them back in their Poke Balls and called out my Page Rider. I took out Tauros and headed down the hill. Over there, I met up with a few trainers, and Pokemon. After the first trainer loses, Sala finally evolves! I squeal and giggle happily. 

 

The Pokemon she evolves into is called Salazzle! And man, does she look beautiful. Let’s just hope not too many Pokemon fall in love with her. I chuckle to myself and hugged Sala. “I’m so proud of you, Sala..” She chirps and hugs back. When she let goes of me, I return her into her ball. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I caught two Pokemon, and battled three trainers in total. I got off of Tauros when I see the bus that drove me to this place. I climbed in, sat in the front seat and took a short nap until the bus driver told me that they were at Route 10. I woke up, got off the bus and used my Page Rider, I called out Charzard to fly me to Malie City. 

 

The ride was quick, when I landed I ran straight to the Pokemon Center to heal my team again. Those annoying Fearrow’s wouldn’t stop battling me. Once Nurse Joy was done healing them, I got the Poke Balls and thanked her before leaving the place. I then ran towards Malie Garden.  

 

I saw Kukui talking to two Grunts, probably the two I’ve been seeing in my time here. Two people were watching them, cheering Kukui on for him to win. On top of the curved bridge, a tall man, I think six foot popped up out of nowhere. I couldn’t see him clearly because Kukui and Grunt A and B were in the way. 

 

“Battle Royal, huh? Nice idea there, Kukui. You can beat down three Pokemon at once huh?” The tall man questioned him. They seem to know each other… Has Kukui been hiding things from me? Ugh, I’m going to have to argue about that to him soon. The man walks down the bridge and the two Grunts step aside. I saw a split second of him and my heart started to beat faster, my face turning red. ‘ _ Oh no _ …’ I groan. 

 

One of the people who were watching Kukui with the two Grunts said the man's name. “It’s Guzma…” ‘ _ So they’re the boss then? _ ’ I thought to myself. Grunt A shouted, “The boss has graced us with his presence!” “Yup… That gave me my answer…” I mumble to myself. I could see Guzma slouching as he is in front of my cousin. When he does slouch, it makes his height 5’6… Or around that area. 

 

“The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up… Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!” He yelled, “Greetings, cowering public!!” He yells more and laughs, “We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In this opposing corner, the Pokemon professor Kukui!” He stops laughing to catch his breath, when he does he smirks. “And in this corner, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!” Guzma then laughs more, “Here we are Kukui… Fellow rejects who never could become captains. We’ve got all these moldy old traditions in Alola-the kahunas, the captains....” He sighs, 

 

“It’s about damn time we cut out all that silly garbage and make something new for ourselves. Trust me, I get that.” Guzma opens his eyes and looks at his old friend, or uh.. I guess used to be friend, “Don’t get me wrong, though, Kukui. We’ve got no need for a Pokemon League. After all, everyone already knows who the strongest Trainer is on these islands!” He shouts again. I sort of flinch, but not really because he’s far away from me. 

 

Kukui then finally speaks up, he doesn’t show any emotion in his voice. But I could tell that he’s hinting off that he’s upset. “Speak for yourself, Guzma. It’s not like I couldn’t become a captain. I chose  _ not _ to. I had other dreams, see?” My cousin then turns around and starts walking towards me. “I wanted to figure out which moves would be strong enough to beat old Hala… And I finally found what I was looking for.” 

 

“The strongest moves you can use are the ones a trainer and their Pokemon choose together…. In the heat of the moment, when it really counts.” ‘ _ Oh Arceus I hope he doesn’t have to force me to battle Guzma, come on man. I already feel all mushy as it is far away from him! _ ’ I complain in my head. 

 

He gives Guzma the reason of  _ why _ he wants to create the Pokemon League, and I do say myself that his reason is a good one. “Let’s see it, Guzma! Show me your moves and prove you aren’t just all talk!” Kukui shouts back. He then mumbles, “If you really can, that is…” and oh my- I can’t. I couldn’t, I snorted to conceal my laughter. 

 

I slowly walk to Kukui and tug his sleeve, he turns around. “Right, Tsuki? Don’t you agree?” I felt my face warm up and I started to sweat a little. “U-uh… Um...I..I guess?” I mumble, unable to speak louder because Guzma was staring down at me. 

 

 

“So you’re one of the people on her island challenge?” Guzma asks, “This here’s Tsuki. She’s my cousin, and she just moved to Alola recently.” Kukui informs him. “Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! She’s loving every minute of it!” He tells Guzma more. My face is super warm right now and I look down on the ground shyly. ‘ _ For fuck sakes Tsuki!! You can’t have a crush on the Team Skull boss!!! _ ’ I scolded myself inside my head. But  _ damn _ he just looks so…hot…

 

“Tsuki and her Lio can unleash some real powerful moves. So if you think you’re the strongest Trauner on these islands, Guzma, why don’t you battle her?” He asks him. I shriek and shook my head ‘no’ a lot and waving my hands around. “K-Kukui!? Wh-why now??” But he ignores me, “Tch! This move fanatic is getting me all riled up!” Guzma says. 

 

“You’ve got a Z-Ring, huh, kid?” I slightly get irritated that he called me ‘kid’, but remembering that Guzma and Kukui  _ used _ to be friends, it makes sense of why he called me that. “Why even bother with the island challenge? What’s the point of it?” He asks another question. “It’ll make me get strong..” I answer, I sigh mentally that I didn’t stutter. 

 

“No it won’t, you dumb kid!” I get offended and growl lightly, this asshole. “Watch closely, Kukui.” He tells him, “Someday I’m gonna destroy you. But first, I’ll destroy everything you care about!” Guzma chuckles and yells “Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form-it’s your boy Guzma!” he throws out his first Pokemon.  

 

I saw that he is carrying two Pokemon, ha. He’s going to eat his own words. Even though he is such an ass, I still can’t help but blush around him. His first Pokemon he sends out is Golisopod. Which looks like a samurai, I send out Lio of course, she’s my favorite Pokemon. 

 

The first Pokemon to make a move is Lio, her attack is Scold. Hoping that they get burned. I groan when I find out that it’s not very effective, but it does take out a whole chunk of their health. I see Guzma slightly smirk and I get all flustered, the move Golisopod uses is Swords Dance, which it doesn’t do anything to Lio, it just raises his attack speed… I tell Lio to use Scald again. This better make Golisopod faint. I groan when I still see Golisopod still up, but he is breathing heavily. That’s good, that’s good… 

 

I then see Golisopod flinch and then fall down, he’s burned! He gets up slowly, but has one claw/hand on the ground to balance themselves. “What?!” I yell when Golisopod uses Emergency Exit. Guzma lightly laughs and smirks more. I blush hard and look away from him. 

 

The next Pokemon he sends out is Ariados. Ah, ok, that’s good. I was imagining some other stronger Pokemon. But nope. The Pokemon uses Shadow Sneak, it doesn’t really do any damage to Lio, she she just squeaks in laughter. Making the Ariados angry. Lio uses Scald, and it almost makes the Ariados faint. Lio uses the same move again and then Ariados  _ finally _ faints. 

 

“Yes!” I say to myself and grin, I swear, I thought I saw Guzma blush for a split second. But it must’ve been my imagination. He sends out his Golisopod again, I pray to Arceus that he faints in just one turn… Golisopod uses First Impression, it usually takes out Pokemon close to fainting in one hit. But here Lio is, standing still strong. And that’s because it’s also not very effective! I giggle sinisterly as Lio uses Scald. 

 

And like I said before, with one hit, Golisopod faints. I jumps up happily and hug my Lio. But stop when Guzma started screaming “GUZMA!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” I hesitantly return Lio into her Poke Ball and looked at the two Grunts on Guzma’s side. I see that they’re nervous and scared of his outburst too. I wonder why he does it… 

 

Now I slightly feel bad for winning, something is wrong with him. “Now’s the time for your vaunted team to let loose and destroy everything!” He yells, Guzma then calms down slowly and looks at me. My heart races again, “It was Tsuki, right?” Guzma asked, I nodded “Y-yes..” “I’ll remember you...as someone I’ll be happy to beat you down anytime!” 

 

He walks past me, but he purposely pushes his shoulder against mine, making me tense up and make my face warm up again from a LOT of blush. The two Grunts come to both me and Kukui. Grunt A speaks first “Don’t mess with the boss, yo! You don’t want him to get serious!” and with that they followed Guzma soon after. 

 

I heard one of the people who were watching the battle talk “Team Skull will have to go lick their wounds now! Getting beat by a lady that’s just doing her trials!”  “Aue, Tsuki! You are one righteous Trainer!” The two people chant in unison. I smile softly, “Woo, Tsuki! Those were some nice moves cousin! I can feel my soul shaking!” I giggle. “Oh yeah! I almost forgot to give you something super important!” He tells me and takes my hand and puts something on my palm. It felt like a Z-Crystal. “Here you go, cousin. This is the Z- Crystal for Lio.” “Thank you.” I tell him with a hug. 

 

He hugs me back, after a few seconds I let go. “And uh, about the mask you’ve got there, Tsuki…” “Oh right! I almost forgot to give it to you..” I said and grabbed the mask from inside the bag and gave it to him. “So what happened to Lillie? You lose her somewhere, Tsuki?” I snort and shook my head, “No, she’s at the library with a new friend she made.” 

 

And just like that, Lillie appears with Acerola. “I’m right here!” Lillie shouts as she walks to us, “And so is Acerola!” Acerola adds on. “And I assume that Hau is still at that malasada shop?” I ask, I didn’t get an answer from Lillie. She just ignores it and asked if I fought the horrible Team Skull. “Well… I uh… I wouldn’t say it was ‘horrible’...” I cough and look away with slight blush on my cheeks. I jump up a little when I heard Acerola giggle. Great, now she’s gonna tease me about what happened if I tell her.  

 

“Well, I’m going to head up Mount Lanakila. I’ve gotta make sure the Pokemon League gets finished and everybody has the chance to find their own perfect move!” Kukui smiles at me. “Keep training hard on your island challenge, Tsuki, and one day you’ll make it there!” After that, he gives me one last big hug and walks away. 

 

 

“Tsuki…” Lillie presses on, “Be sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard.” Acerola nods in agreement. “I promise you guys, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” I defend myself. “You made it through Sophocles’s trial, huh?” Acerola asks me, I nod. “That’s really great! You can take on the next trial up past Route 11 now!”

 

“Now, Lillie, you’re coming shopping with me to do some shopping!” Acerola giggles, and they both run off to some stores. I lightly smile and walk out of the Malie Garden, I then turn right to head to the Pokemon Center for the last time in this place to heal my Pokemon. 

 

I got out of the Pokemon Center once they were healed and used Tauros to ride towards Route 11. The lady removed the wall towards the rest of Route 11 and I charged right in, ready to defeat these trainers who think they’re the strong ones. But that was cut short when I heard Hapu call my name out. 

 

“Well met! I was seeking you.” She tells me, “If you’re going to travel about Ula’ula, you ought to do it while astride a Mudsdale.” Ohh right, I forgot that she told me I needed to ride on those Pokemon through the very rocky ground. Hapu registers Mudsdale into my Ride Pager. When she finished doing that, she wished me good luck and left with her Pokemon. 

 

Right after that I sent out Mudsdale to ride on. I was used to riding on horses because I have ridden on a few Ponyta’s and Rapidash in Kanto. Of course I was still a bit shaken up while on them while they were walking across the rocky patch. It’s been a few years since I have actually ridden on Rapidash. 

 

Once I got the hang out riding Mudsdale, they started to go faster, and I was enjoying the nice cool air running through my hair. And of course I met up with the occasional trainers, and met a few new Pokemon. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The ride through Route 11 was very fun, running super fast, catching new Pokemon. The same old, same old. As I was walking near to the end of Route 11, I couldn’t help but think back to a certain Pokemon battle.. To a certain trainer, no, to a certain  _ boss _ . I felt my cheeks heat up just remembering the  _ feeling _ of Guzma when he pushed his shoulder against mine purposely… 

 

But like usual, when the happy, fangirling thoughts come into mind, the dark  **_negative_ ** thoughts start popping in. I can’t be able to be with him, he’s the boss of fucking TEAM SKULL for crying out loud. Kukui would kill me if he found out I was with him. Hardly NO one on these islands like Team Skull, and yes they do have a good reason for them not liking them. 

 

I sigh and shook my thoughts out of my head. I need a  _ clear _ mind to do these trials before I fuck up. Ugh, let’s just hope that Acerola isn’t going to tease me for the situation… 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo. You made it XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't think it would be so long, but hey, I ain't complaining cuz I love me some long ass chapters. They're good.


End file.
